Looking through the eyes of another
by TrueDespair
Summary: Kurogane has been a simple man or at least to him, he is. His life for the most part have been good and simple. Until he started having these weird dreams of course. Kurogane-centric for now. -ongoing-
1. A dream

**Full summary: **Kurogane has been a simple man or at least to him, he is. His life for the most part have been good; even with the few bumps along the way. Yep, life was grand and simple. Until he started having these weird dreams. One where he's someone else in another life; a life he never knew could exist. He then wonders if the dreams mean anything. Are they true or are they just made up in his mind? Then there's other problems of his daily life to deal with plus something _really unexpected_. Somehow his simple way of life just turned into a roller coaster through hell and back. _Great._

* * *

><p>Here's the start of what I hope will be another great crossover.<p>

It'll be Kuro-centric until later. But don't worry; the good stuff is coming so be patient.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: A dream to dream<strong>

* * *

><p><em>W-Where am I?<em>

_I could have sworn I was just in my bedroom._

_So why am I outside?_

_And why is the moon bigger and brighter?_

_Just what is this place?_

**Look down**

_What?_

**Look down vicious warrior at the deed you have committed**

_Just what the hell are you talking about? I'm no warrior…._

…_._

_What the….?_

_There's blood. Blood everywhere._

_Oh god._

_Are those bodies? _

_They are, are they?_

_Did….did I do this?_

_But that's impossible._

_I could never do something like that!_

_Not if I wanted to!_

_**WeAk!**_

_What?_

_**WeAk! WeAk! AlL oF yOu ArE wEaK!**_

_Is...is that my voice?_

_**HaHaHa! And you call yourselves assassins! Can't you send anyone with the guts to fight me?**_

_That is my voice._

_But that can't be!_

_I'm not here!_

_I didn't kill all these guys._

_And I'm sure as hell that I'm not on the roof._

_Just what the hell is going on?_

**Kuro….**

_Wait, I hear something._

**Ku….ane….**

_Hold on….that voice. _

**Kurogane…..**

_What? What do you want with me?_

_Just tell me._

_Tell me whoever you are!_

…_.._

_**Kurogane….**_

_**You didn't do what I asked of you to do…did you….?**_

_T-Tomoyo?_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Life goes on

Here's chapter one. It's a slight time shift from the prologue like...a few days after at the most. The whole story will be going through time shifts so I'll put up a note if that happens so you won't be confused as hell. XD

And thank you for those who reviewed, I'm going to stick to this story no matter what.

But fair warning, this chapter may feel like reading a boring-ish novel at some point but don't worry, good stuff will be happening. You just have to fill in the point A, point B and everything in between. So please be patient.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Life goes on as normal<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurogane groaned as the noise of the alarm clock was blaring around his ears. He slammed the clock down, silencing until the next day. Rubbing his eyes, the tan young man sat on his bed and yawned. He glanced at the nightstand and blinked.<p>

"Huh, that's odd. I thought I set it for 5am."

It was almost fifteen past the hour.

Standing up, the man stretched before changing into his attire which consisted of shorts, a white tank top and a wooden stick. Why do you ask that he would be wearing such attire? The reason was simple.

As a former dojo trainer, one must continue to practice so they don't lose their refined skills. And as gym teacher who is also the supervisor of the kendo club, he must be in tip-top shape so he can teach students the skills he has learned when he were younger.

As he left the bedroom, he walked down the hallway and into a room that was makeshift training room. It was very similar to the training room where he and his father were training from the crack of dawn before school every day and on weekends. In fact, it was his father who helped him transformed the room into a makeshift training place.

He can hear his father just laughing at him right now for being sentimental at a time like this.

Jerk.

Moving into his position, Kurogane held the stick with a tight grip.

"Don't lose it." He told himself. "Steady your breathing; hold your ground and concentrate. Pretend there's an opponent in front of you….and _strike_!"

This went on for an hour or so.

* * *

><p>With training done, Kurogane took a shower, changed into his school uniform and made himself some breakfast. He wasn't the best cook ever (unlike certain blondes he knew), but he knew enough to get by. An omelet with bacon along with a cup of coffee. He only drinks one cup of coffee every morning just to wake himself up. As much as an adult as he was, he didn't like the aftertaste it came from coffee plus the caffeine it had.<p>

But it mostly had to do with a chemistry teacher who went overboard with the stuff and half the students and the staff suffered because of it.

Never again.

As he was sipping from his mug, his cell phone started to ring. Blinking, he took the phone and checked who was it. He then scowled. "Really? Tch, moron." Nonetheless he answered. "What?"

"_Good morning Kuro-puu-sensei~!"_

"I know it's you, moron. I have caller ID. So I ask again. What?" Though on the phone, the gym teacher can practically _hear_ the blonde on the other end pouted and looking hurt.

"_Well, someone has woken up from the wrong side of the bed._" Fai teased a bit. _"It should be illegal to be that grumpy early in the morning."_

"Not as illegal as a certain moron violating almost all the school rules and possibly a few laws in a single day." Kurogane argued back. "How you're not in jail is beyond me."

"_Aww~! If I was in jail, who will be there to call you those cute names?_" Fai cooed with giggle. _"It's be a shame to have you all alone in a school where everyone's scared of you. It's nice to have a friend, wouldn't you say?"_

"And who's that?" Kurogane let out a small smile as he heard Fai gasp and huffed in indigence.

"_Meanie!"_

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "So…what do you want? So hurry up and spit it out already."

"_Oh yeah, I forgot. Say Kuro-sama-sensei, are you doing something later?"_

"…" Kurogane had to think about it. Besides his usual stuff, he got nothing. "I…no, I don't. Why?" In the background he heard another voice, it was low but it was there.

"_Well…it's just that it's Friday and I—or WE were wondering if you're up to go to a bar and get some drinks."_

"…"

"_Please~! I promise it'll be fun! Nothing bad will happen this time!"_

"You said that last time." Kurogane grunted. "And you still managed to not only get wasted but ended up half naked and on a freaking table."

"…_..I made some cash though…."_

"That's beside the point!"

"_Please!" _Fai whined. _"Yuui will be there and so will Fuuma! Yuuko wanted to go but she has to stay behind to fill out some paperwork. So will you join us~? Please~?"_

The gym teacher sighed as he chewed off the last of his breakfast. He really didn't want to go anywhere but if he refused, he knew that he'll never hear the end of it from the blonde. "Fine…I'll join you guys later tonight but," He lowered his voice. "If I see you wasted and goofing off, consider the bar trips over, got it?"

"_Got it~! I'll do my best. Ah! I got to go. Yuui's ready and we need to pick up something before coming to school. I'll see you later, Kuro-sweetie-sensei~!"_

"That's not my name you-" But the blonde hung up before the man got to finish that sentence. Growling, Kurogane took his empty plate and mug and dumped them into the sink. He sighed as he stuffed his cell into his pocket. He turned his head and looked at the window. His anger lowered a bit as he blinked.

"Huh, spring's here."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Kurogane-sensei~!"<p>

"Morning." Kurogane muttered as he walked into the teacher's lounge. He glanced at the chairman of the academy, Yuuko Ichihara who was smiled very sweetly back at him. He sighed. "I'll make tea in a minute."

Nodding, Yuuko walked to the table and took a seat. She sighed dramatically. "Isn't it nice? Spring has come once again."

Kurogane nodded. "Hm." He dropped his stuff on a chair and went to the concession desk to make some green tea.

"The flowers are blooming, the birds are singing and the sun is shining upon the earth~!"

Raising an eyebrow, the gym teacher continued to make that tea. He knew that woman was up to something…but didn't know what exactly.

"Such a perfect season to just sit under a tree, have a picnic…spending time with friends…. having a drink or two…"

"I knew it." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "You're pissed that you actually have work to do when you really want to do is get drunk at that bar tonight." He gave the chairman her cup of tea. "Here."

"And that's why I admire you; nothing gets past you." Yuuko took her cup. "Thank you." She took a sip and smiled. "Ah, and no one makes a great cup of green tea like you either."

Kurogane blushed a bit. "Flattery will get you nowhere, witch." He then got himself a cup and sat down across from her. He took a sip. "So, what do you want?"

The chairman smiled before taking a sip. The sip was slow and long as if she was thinking of something to say. However it was something to get a rise out of the gym teacher.

And it worked.

"Witch!"

Gulping, Yuuko sighed before smiling. "I was or rather I am hoping that you'll be so kind as to fill in for me tonight, filling out that paperwork. It's just a few sheets; that's all." She grinned as she saw Kurogane's skeptical look. "Oh come now, it's hardly work."

"It's always hard work when it comes to you." Kurogane muttered as he took a sip. "Besides, I can't. I promised the moron that I would come. If I don't show up, he'll never shut up about it and I rather keep my hearing as it is."

"My, my; that is a problem." Yuuko mused. She finished her cup. "Well, you're in luck that I'm the chairman. I can say that you have to do some work after school and you'd be too tried to go and I'll take your place; it's a win-win~!"

"So, you're making excuses for me not going and you going." Kurogane blankly stated. "You know that the moron and Yuui will find out even if this plan does work, right?"

"Yes but by the time that happens, tonight will pass by then." Yuuko smirked. "Unless….you want to see Fai-sensei stripping and dancing on the table again. Yuui would be on the other side of the building and Fuuma wouldn't bat an eyelash; in fact he'll encourage it, leaving you in a pickle…that is… if you refuse my offer."

"…." Kurogane stared at the woman. He knew that what she said was true. But why did it sound like a punishment waiting to happen? He can just say no to Yuuko's offer and that will be it….right? Tapping his finger, Kurogane closed his eyes. "Alright then. I'll play along. But in exchange, I want you to lay off on Watanuki and those lunches for the rest of the week."

"Eh?" Yuuko yelled. "But his cooking is amazing!" She pouted as she saw that the man will not be swayed. "Fine. You got a deal but if I die of starvation before the weekend, it's on you."

"Wow, watch me sink with guilt." Kurogane sarcastically said. "You'll be fine, witch. It's just a week and you can do a bit of cooking once in a while, right?"

The only response he got was a huff.

"Kuro-rin-sensei, Yuuko-sensei~!" Fai walked in with a wave. "Good morning~!"

"Kurogane-sensei, Yuuko-sensei." Yuui bowed as he was trailed after Fai. "Good morning."

"Morning~!"

"Hey."

"I miss you, Kuro-tan-sensei~!" Fai said as he wrapped his arms around the gym teacher.

"It's only been a day." Kurogane muttered as the chemistry teacher let go of him and went over to Yuuko. The man glanced up to see Yuui smiling down at him. "What?"

"May I take a seat?" Yuui asked.

Blinking, Kurogane nodded. "Sure."

Pulling a chair up, Yuui sat right next to the gym teacher before going into his bag and pulling out something. It looked like a book. "Thank you for lending me this novel. I read it in one go. It was intriguing and exciting."

Looking down at the book, Kurogane made out what the title said and shrugged. "I didn't think it would interest you, it was just one of the books that my father gave me that was in his dusty old storage room."

"But a story about a warrior in the Edo period of Japan who was strong and kind, who had a male lover waiting for him back home and defeated the most darkest ruler of the town," Yuui shook his head. "It was far from boring. I couldn't put the book down. So thank you."

Looking away, Kurogane sighed. "It's no problem." He glanced at the clock and groaned. "It's almost time for classes. I'll be in my office if you need me…." He then glanced at Yuuko and Fai who were chatting away about some nonsense. "Or want to hide somewhere."

"Noted." Yuui smiled. "Oh and before I forget, Kurogane…."

"Yeah?"

"There's a collar around your neck."

"….." Kurogane touched his neck and sure enough he felt the tight fabric with a tag on him. He glared at the chemistry teacher who stopped talking just long enough to smile and wave.

"See? You really are a big puppy~!" Fai smiled.

"You damn moron." Kurogane seethed. "_I'll kill you_!"

And the ritual begins again.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you brats!" Kurogane shouted as he held his whistle. "Today we're starting with soccer. Before we play a game, you all must know to kick a ball back and forth so you all need a partner and a soccer ball. If you don't find a partner, then I'll dump you with someone!"<p>

The gym teacher glanced as the students starting running around, finding someone compatible to work with.

It was the afternoon and for Kurogane, it was the busiest time of the day for him. After class, a lot of students have gym class with him. Though there were a few that he knew very well that were here in his class today.

The man glanced over at Syaoran who found Watanuki while Sakura was joined with Tomoyo. Of course, Syaoron (Syaoran's older twin brother), Himawari and Doumeki were in health class with Seishiro-sensei for the semester. _God help their souls_. That nurse shouldn't be near minors much less teaching them the facts of life and death.

How Yuuko found and hired that creep was beyond anyone.

"Um…Kurogane-sensei?"

The gym teacher looked up and saw Sakura looking a bit flustered. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well…we don't a soccer ball and I was wondering…"

"If you want to go inside and get it, be my guest." Kurogane grunted. He watched as the girl went inside the building through the storage room. Sighing, he went back to watching the rest of the students who were already getting started with the drills. Syaoran tried not to laugh at his friend Watanuki who tripped while trying to kick the ball.

'_The kid did good; picking Watanuki as his partner.' _Kurogane thought. _'The wimp doesn't know much about sports and this one is what the kid does best. It balances them out.' _He then surveyed the rest of the area, seeing the students' strengths and weaknesses while playing with each other. He eyes then fell unto Tomoyo, who was just standing there; waiting for Sakura to return.

Her black hair was slightly flowing as a light breeze was blowing in her direction. She had a very serene look on her face as she had her hands around her back. Her smile was as calm but it held the maturity that was rare for her age, as if she knew things that no child or teen should know. However as someone was calling her name, the girl's expression changed into the teen that she really was.

There were times that the gym teacher would think that Tomoyo might be a grown woman in a teen body. This was one of those times.

However, somewhere in inside of him, Kurogane felt his vision blur. The longer he stared at her, the less he saw the grassy plains where his students are and more of some other place that he never knew of.

And just like that, he was gone.

Instead, he found himself inside a room of some sort. It was hard to make out since it was still blurry around his vision. However, he saw a big crescent moon on a wall and drapes around the front but what were they for, he didn't know. The vision cleared a bit as he find out that he wasn't alone. There were two people right in front of him but who were they, he didn't know.

But he can see some stairs that reached up to one of them. There was a girl who looked like priestess or maybe a princess of sorts. Not far from her was another girl but she was dressed differently but he couldn't tell what. The 'princess' was standing right in front of him with what looked like a frown to him.

She wasn't happy.

But about what he didn't know.

All he knew was she wasn't with him.

But what did he do?

It wasn't like they met before.

Right?

_Drip _

_Drip_

_Drip._

Kurogane saw spats of blood staining the floor below him. He lifted a hand and touched his cheek. He then waved in front of his face.

_Red._

_Blood._

_That was blood._

_But…._

_But it was not his._

Shaking, his eyes went up and saw the girl again but this time her eyes were staring down at him. Eyes that held something that another person he knew had…someone familiar. He couldn't move. His feet were planted into the ground. He felt his vision blurring again as the girl opened her mouth. His hearing was distorted and nothing stood in one place. But before his vision blurred completely, she uttered one thing.

"**I asked you to avoid unnecessary death, weren't those my words?"**

* * *

><p>"Hey Tomoyo, I found a ball we can play with."<p>

Kurogane blinked and he was back at the grassy field with his students. He placed a hand on his face as he sighed. _'Damn it. What the hell was that? A dream or something? But I'm awake and all. Or did I fell asleep standing up? Tch. As if.' _He shook his head as he watched Sakura throw the ball and Tomoyo caught with by bouncing it with her head. He slightly smirked. Nice catch.

This went on for the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>Ten before the hour, Kurogane blew into his whistle. "Alright, that's it for today. Now get your butts into the lockers rooms and change. No one leaves the locker rooms before the bell rings, am I clear?"<p>

"Yes, sensei."

The gym teacher watched as he saw all of his students ran into the building with excitement. He then figured out that they all ran without putting the balls back into the bin. He scowled. "Those brats. What do they think this is; a freaking hotel?" Nonetheless, the man walked over and started picking up the soccer balls and placing them into the bin.

"Kurogane-sensei!"

The gym teacher looked up and saw Tomoyo still in her gym uniform running up to him. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in the locker room right now?"

As the girl was near him, she giggled. "I know but I wanted to come." She then frowned a bit as she surveyed the area. "Wow, it's worse than I thought."

"It's nothing." Kurogane said. "This is paradise compared to the crap they leave behind when they are in the gym." He then glanced at Tomoyo who started picking up the soccer balls. "Hey, you don't have to do that."

"I know…but I wanted to." Tomoyo smiled. "Whether or not you can handle it is irrelevant. You have too much stuff to deal with, let someone help you once in a while." She then dumped the balls into the bin. "Besides, aren't you a bit tired?"

Kurogane gaped at his student. "Huh?"

"Well," Tomoyo started. "I couldn't help but notice that you were staring into space during class. You were here but your mind seemed to be somewhere else." She looked away. "I didn't want to say anything because I thought you needed the moment. I'm sorry."

Letting what Tomoyo say sink in, Kurogane couldn't help but feel a bit shocked. He didn't realize he was out of it for that long. Surely he wasn't staring into space. But then again….he wouldn't be the first one to let his mind wonder.

Maybe what he saw was just nothing.

It could be his imagination running amok.

Something he thought he left behind when he was growing up.

Yeah, just his imagination.

"It's alright." Kurogane ruffled Tomoyo's hair. "I would have done the same. But…thanks for not babbling."

"You're very welcome." Tomoyo grinned. "Now then, how about we put these away before next period?"

With a sigh, Kurogane nodded. "Yeah." His head was just not exactly back into reality and he needed the extra time to do so. Clearing his head a bit, with the help of one of his students, he managed to clean up the field.

He pushed the 'hallucination' into the furthest depths of his mind.

* * *

><p>"Here you go." Yuuko plopped a stack of paper onto Kurogane's desk. "These are what need signatures."<p>

Kurogane can only stare at the stack of papers before him. "Hold on, I thought you said that it would only be a few sheets!"

"If they really were just a few sheets then I wouldn't be asking for your help, now would I?" Yuuko smirked.

Frowning, Kurogane waved his hand to the chairman. "Fine. I'll get on them." He took a glance on the paperwork. "I'm glad that those business jerks are not too picky on who gets to sign these sheets." As he was finding his pen, the door to his office slammed open; scaring the gym teacher but only amusing the chairman.

"Kuro-boo~!"

"Great, him again." Kurogane muttered. "For once, I was hoping he'd use the window."

"Ah, Fai. Nice to see you again." Yuuko casually said as Fai walked into the room. "What brings you here?"

The chemistry teacher grinned. "Well I came to see my darling puppy." He dodged what looked like a pen that was thrown his way. "And to see if he's ready to go to the bar~!"

Yuuko and Kurogane exchanged glances.

"Fai, sweetie." Yuuko smiled nervously. "About that….Kurogane-sensei won't be joining you tonight."

Kurogane winced as he saw Fai's normally happy smile fade greatly into a look of shock.

"W-What?"

"Yeah." Yuuko pointed to the gym teacher. "You see, this burly man is greatly behind on his paperwork and needs to do them ASAP. So he won't be able to go out or even leave the school until very late." She then looks at the man. "Which is way, he'll take the day off tomorrow to catch up on his sleep."

Fai _and_ Kurogane looked at Yuuko in shock. Though the reason behind it were different between the two.

"Oh…." Fai muttered as he clutched his jacket. "Well…I guess…some other time then." He was disappointed. He wanted to spend time with Kurogane that was outside the school but neither one of them actually made of move to do that so the blonde relied on chance meetings.

Though in this case, it wasn't looking so great.

"Look." Kurogane spoke up. "It's not that big a deal. It's just drinking, and you won't be alone. Like you said Yuui and Fuuma will be there and now Yuuko will be there too. Believe me, you'll be fine, you big baby."

"Really?" Fai asked. "But I thought you had some work to do." He looked at the chairman.

"Finished it early." Yuuko smiled.

"….." Somehow Fai couldn't believe that but nonetheless he bought it. "Then….I guess we should get going."

"Agreed." Yuuko glanced at Kurogane with a smile. "I expect you to finish your work as early as possible the next time around, got it?" She winked at him.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Now get out so I can work."

Humming a wistful tune, Yuuko walked to the door. "I just need to get my purse and then we're off!" She cast a look on Fai whose expression hasn't changed since the shock of the new information he received. "Fai, are you coming?"

"Huh?" Fai blinked before smiling at her. "Oh yeah, I'll be there in a sec." As the chairman went down the hallway, the chemistry teacher stopped at the doorway. "Um….Kuro-sama?"

"Yeah?" Kurogane looked up from his paperwork.

A few seconds of silence passed before Fai shook his head and smiled. "No, it's nothing. Have fun doing papers~!"

"Have fun getting wasted." Kurogane muttered. As soon as Fai was out of the room, the gym teacher continued to sign those papers. On the inside though, he felt a bit bad. It was obvious that the chemistry teacher wanted him to go. The look he got was proof enough.

But what can he do?

Work comes first before play.

That's what he had learned through the years.

Nothing will get done if nobody did what they needed to do.

Which was weird to say since he was squeezed between two examples that argue with that fact.

But still…

A promise was a promise.

Damn it.

Burying his face in his hands, Kurogane let pout a big sigh. He shouldn't be surprised, this was his everyday and like anyone, he would still live to see another day. Rubbing his eyes, Kurogane picked up his pen and continued to sign those papers. Feeling a bit bored, he went into his drawers and pulled out a small radio. It was something he bought in case he needed a bit of noise.

Huh, he never thought he would think that.

Guess he had grown to the noisiness of the school plus with that moron running around-

…..

He turned on the radio and switched to a station. Any station would do for him as long as it doesn't blow his ears off. He may be young but there has to be a limit on how appropriate scream metal should be. After settling on a station, Kurogane went on to signing those papers. He vaguely listened to the music, just letting it sooth into his rhythm. Then his ears caught some of the lyrics.

_I long for joy_

_I long for joy with you _

_I long for joy of you_

_So take me along_

_Take me long and far…._

_To somewhere far from here._

A small smile graced the man's lips. Somehow his day just got a bit better.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight when Kurogane finally came home. "Those damn papers. Why did I even agree to do them for that witch?" He groaned loudly as he made himself a cup of tea. "Well it's a good thing she gave me a day off. God knows, I need it."<p>

Sipping from his cup, Kurogane went to his home phone to check if there were any messages waiting for him. Knowing a few people, he was bound to get at least a couple. He looked at the machine and sure enough there were two and he can guess he knew the identity of one of them.

He pressed the button.

_You have two new messages…..first voice massage._

_**[Hey son, it's me; your old man. Just wanted to call to say that your mom and I missed you and was wondering if it would kill you to call and talk to us for a change –**__there was some chuckling heard__**- Listen, I just want to make sure that you're okay. I know that you're an adult and very independent but don't forget you still have your mom and me. If there's anything wrong, don't hesitate to call, okay? Okay, well I'll see you later and your mom says Hi. Okay son, see ya.]**_

_End of message….to save this message press-_

Kurogane pressed a button.

_Message saved for 30 days._

Of course, his father would always call him. Ever since he moved out and lived alone, his parents were still worry sick about him. He was young but he was smart and strong, if he can handle being away from his parents and he can do anything. Though he couldn't blame them. He was an only child after all.

_Next voice message…._

_**[Hey Kurogane. It's Yuui. I know that you have a cell phone but for some reason I can't seem to get through there….must have the wrong number….so I'll talk here. I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind joining us –my brother and I- to a trip to a lake next weekend. It's quiet, peaceful and calm. It's your type of place…and don't worry, brother won't bother you that much. Call me back or talk to me at the academy when you get this message-KURO-RIN, IS THAT YOU? HYUU~! YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON SOME FUN OVER HERE AND THE LIQUOR'S GOOD TOO-will you give me back that phone?...Sorry, brother's off the edge here at the bar….again…so let me know, okay. Okay then, bye.] **_

_End of message….to save this message press—_

Kurogane save this message. A trip to a lake huh? Doesn't sound that bad. In fact, it sounded like a great idea. Though this was Yuui he was thinking about, the blonde with a ponytail is the sensible salvation from the giddy hell that was the chemistry teacher.

But right now, all he wanted was to sleep.

* * *

><p>Changing into his night-ware, Kurogane turned off the alarm from his clock and settled into bed. He laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. A few seconds passed before he moved to another spot.<p>

Then again.

Then again.

Then again.

Frustrated, Kurogane laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. The paint on the ceiling seemed to be peeling but slightly. He made a mental note to redo the painting one of those days. Sighing, he took his cellphone from the nightstand and check to see if he missed messages.

_0 messages_

He felt his heart deflate with both relief and disappointment. He can guess the moron wouldn't text him…and even if he would, what would he say? He wasn't good at conversations like the blonde and he preferred quiet over having someone yak about nothing at him. So how he and Fai can ever hang around with each other was complete mystery.

But that didn't mean he didn't like it.

Admittedly, he liked it.

But he won't say it to anyone…not even to that moron. If he found out, he would never hear the end of it. Putting away his phone, Kurogane once again settled onto the bed though this time he felt himself drifting off a bit easily. He felt the world starting to disappear as he fell further and further into the land of the sleep. His breathing started to slow down and his heart beat calm and far.

It was the fifteen to one in the morning when he was dead to the world that night.

* * *

><p><em>I can't see…<em>

_Everything's dark._

_There's nothing._

_There's no one here._

_Am I alone?_

…_.._

_No._

_I'm starting to see something._

_I'm….I'm flying._

_But I'm not moving._

_Wait…_

_I'm starting to see colors…_

_Colors swirling around me…_

_I'm being pulled._

_From somewhere,_

_To somewhere._

_But where am I going?_

_I don't remember before here before._

_The colors are starting fade._

_My feet felt the ground._

_Swirls of colors burst into nothing._

_I'm….in front of a shop._

_There's a boy holding something in his arms._

_It looked like someone….a girl?_

_But wait…_

_There's a woman standing before me._

_She looks mysterious…_

_I can't see her face…_

_Who is she?_

_Who the hell are you?_

_**Are you the dimensional witch?**_

_Who said that?_

_There's someone standing next to me._

_Who?_

…_.._

_It's a guy._

_He's wearing all white._

_And he's holding something…_

_A wand?_

_A weapon?_

_I can't tell._

_He's looking at me._

_He's smiling…_

_But it feels fake…_

_Like he isn't even close to being happy._

_Like he's in pain, a lot of pain._

_Just who the hell is he?_

…_._

_Wait, that face…._

_It can't be…._

_Are you…._

_**And what is your name?**_

…_.._

_I'm a wizard from seresu, the name's—_

* * *

><p>Kurogane groaned in his sleep as he turned his head. His eyebrows were furrowed as his hand was clutching the sheets tightly. His body was slightly shaking but he wasn't cold. His mouth moved but no sound came out. It was like he was talking but there was no one around. His face then relaxed as did his whole body. He sighed into his bed as he something inside him felt content and happy even. He smiled slightly in his sleep.<p>

"…Fai…."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Just to clarify, <em>no <em>there will _no KuroTomo_ in this fic though there will be pairings later in the story. Also, when Kurogane said Fai's name with a smile, that's not an indication of some spur of the moment realization of sorts. Fai and Kurogane _do_ have some feelings towards each other but just on the low level for now but don't worry, it'll simmer into a boil soon enough. *smiles*

I have a rough idea of where this is going so don't be surprised if there's any slow updating at some point in the future. But I'll not let you all down~!

**Until Next Time~!**


	3. An eye for a soul

**An eye for a soul**

* * *

><p>[A couple days later]<p>

"Welcome back, Kurogane-sensei."

Kurogane walked into the teachers' lounge and saw Yuui sitting at one of the tables; holding a cup. The blonde was smiling at him. He nodded. "Hey." He walked to where the materials for drinks were and got started making his tea. "Where's the moron? You two are usually joined by the hip before classes."

"Brother left before I did." Yuui shrugged. "He said something about doing an errand before coming." He then nervously chuckled. "Admittedly, I was half asleep when he told me that. I'm not much of a morning person."

"You make it sound it's your fault." Kurogane said with a raised eyebrow. "Frankly I can care less about that idiot. I'm more concern of what's going to happen when he _does_ come."

"Understandable." Yuui nodded as he took a sip. "Brother does tend to go overboard on things. Remember that demonstration he did when he was teaching his students about chemical reactions?"

"How can I not?" Kurogane growled as he sat across from Yuui. "I had to be the one to stop the moron from pouring all of the chemicals at once." He rubbed his forehead. "Only…I didn't make it in time."

"Yeah. It took weeks for your eyebrows to grow back." Yuui winced sympathetically.

Sipping his tea, Kurogane sighed. "Hey….is….is that moron still upset?"

"About the fact that you didn't get to join us that other day?"

"…."

"He's not mad if that's what you're getting at." Yuui shrugged. "But it was weird to hear that you didn't finish your paperwork on time. Usually, you're the first one to finish them. And Yuuko-sensei's the last. Odd how that switched for you two."

"Yeah well, it won't happen again." Kurogane waved it off. He then glanced at Yuui. "So the moron's fine….right?"

"Fai's fine." Yuui smiled. "No need to fret over it. I'm can even guarantee that he's forgotten all about it by now."

"Who says I'm worried?" Kurogane blushed a bit. "I just don't want that moron all over me crying waterfalls and making stupid accusations about something that _never happened_ or even worse—" He took an intake of breathe as he felt his skull suddenly throb with intense pain. He hunched over while holding his head. His eyes were glazed over with an unreadable emotion.

_White robe_

_Magical wand._

_Blonde hair_

_A smile filled with pain_

_Blue eyes._

_Cracked shell_

_All alone._

_What's wrong?_

_Why are you sad?_

"Kuro….ne…..Kurogane!"

As soon as it came, the pain went along with whatever Kurogane just saw. He looked up and Yuui glanced at him with concern. He then realized that the cooking teacher had his hand on his head; like a mother would for her child. He blinked.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Yuui asked. "You kinda went AWOL on me for a second."

Feeling a bit odd, Kurogane gently took Yuui's hand and pulled it away. "I'm fine. I think it's a headache or something." He rubbed his forehead. "Yeah…just a headache." He then was surprised as Yuui pushed his chair and went to one of the cabinets and took out a jar.

The cooking teacher walked back, sat down and opened the jar. Two pills came out. He placed them right in front of the gym teacher. "Here, take these."

A bit confused, Kurogane took the pills and popped them in his mouth. He drank his tea. He then sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem." Yuui smiled as he closed the jar. "I just didn't want to see my friend in pain like that…also knowing that if you are in pain, Seishiro would have been the one to take care of you."

Kurogane shivered. "That creep. No way he's going to take care of me." He looked away. "He may be a _professional _but that's very hard to remember that when he has that creepy smile while holding a needle." He then groaned. "I still twitch in hospital rooms."

Yuui laughed as he stood up again to out the jar away. As he closed the doors, he sighed and turned to look at the man. "So you're sure you're fine now."

"If course I am." Kurogane huffed. "Like some headache's going to stop me from teaching brats."

"Well if you say so." Yuui chuckled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yuui~! Are you in here~?"

"I sure am, brother." Yuui responded. "And guess you else is here?"

The door slammed open, revealing a giddy blonde in a lab coat. "Kuro-rin-sensei? Is that you~?"

"….traitor." Kurogane muttered.

Yuui grinned.

Fai ran and gave Kurogane a very tight hug around the shoulders. "Oh Kuro-sama-sensei, I missed you so much! I thought you would never come back!" He whined as waterfalls of tears came out of his eyes.

"I was only gone for a day-would you get off of me already; you wetting my jacket!" Kurogane tried to push off the chemistry teacher but to no avail.

"But I was very lonely without you. A day without you was so boring." Fai smiled. "So I'm glad that you're back. Now we can have fun again!"

"I was only gone for a day!" Kurogane shouted as he pushed Fai off with success. He was blushing a bit. "God, why does it seem like you think I died or something." He then looked at Yuui and Fai who shared a glance and a smile. "….What?"

"Oh nothing." The twins said in unison.

"….." Kurogane sighed as he felt the giddy blonde's arms wrap around him once more.

"So, now that we're all here, I wanted to talk about what I saw on the news today!" Fai grinned as he took a seat next to the gym teacher but didn't let go once.

The gym teacher glanced at Yuui who looked back at him with a 'See what I tell you?' look. He nodded. That's one thing that's off his chest. "I'm sure no one cares moron."

"I care." Fai pouted. "And so does Yuui." He continued without the cooking teacher's input on the matter. "So guess what happened?"

Kurogane sat there quietly as he vaguely listened to Fai blab on about daily news that he didn't care for. But a part of him was glad that the moron was smiling again. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he can still feel images just floating around. He told himself that it was just a drawback from sleeping too much.

He did take a day off after all.

* * *

><p>[A few days later]<p>

"Good afternoon, Kurogane-sensei."

Kurogane looked over from his folder to see Subaru, the English teacher and head of the theater department standing at the doorway. "Hey. What's up?"

Subaru smiled sheepishly as he walked into the room. "I wanted to talk you about something…if that's okay with you."

"Really?" Kurogane blinked. He was never the type of person that people come to, to have him listen and such. "Well….I guess you can take a seat or…whatever."

Nodding with gratitude, Subaru took a spare chair and sat down in front of the desk. He glanced over to see Kurogane going back whatever he was reading the folder. The silence started to stretch around the room for a couple of minutes.

"So." Kurogane suddenly said, startling Subaru. "What is it that you wanted to say?"

"Oh! Um…." Subaru started to fidgeted. "I was just wondering about something." He then looked at his shoes. "Um…is there anything you know about Seishiro-sensei?"

Surprised at the question, Kurogane put down his folder. "Isn't that something you should be asking the man about? You've been in this academy longer then I have."

"I know but with Kamui-Nii being all protective and stuff, I never got to know the man other then he's a professional medical official." He missed the disgusted look that the gym teacher had. "And I may have glanced at him more than a few times." He blushed.

"Oh god, don't tell me." Kurogane groaned. "Are you sure I'm the right person to be hearing this?" He then saw Subaru's sad eyes glancing at the window. He frowned. "Now I get it. You wanted someone who won't judge your feelings huh?"

"Kamui-nii is a very caring person." Subaru started. "We have been family for as long I can remember. He wants me to be happy and doesn't want me to get hurt and yes I have heard things about Seishiro-sensei that has been proven true." He interjected before Kurogane got a word in edgewise. "But…I just….I don't know what to say it."

"You like the man." Kurogane said bluntly. "There's no other way to say it."

Subaru blushed. "I…yes, I guess you can say that."

"If that's the case, instead of hiding about it and talking to me, you should go to that cree—I mean Seishiro-sensei and just tell him. Worse-case scenario, he doesn't like you back but to me it's better than just hiding in the corner like some mouse. And if Kamui-sensei doesn't like that; screw him. It's your life not his. Do what you damn well please as long as you don't turn into a jackass."

The English teacher stared at the gym teacher as the man went back to his folder; grumbling about how personal life and professional shouldn't mix. The words sunk in for the young man as he let out a small smile. "Y-You're right."

"Huh?" Kurogane looked up.

"As much as I love my brother, I can't let him stop me from talking to Seishiro-sensei…despite how…different he is. I bet he's just as kind as the rest or even more."

'_Somehow I doubt it.'_ Kurogane rolled his eyes. "If you're that sure then go for it."

"I will." Subaru stood up and bowed. "Thank you for everything."

"Tch. I didn't do anything." Kurogane scoffed. "I may have said what you need to hear but the choice is yours so…good luck." _'Because you'll freaking need it.' _

"I appreciate it." Subaru smiled. "See you tomorrow, Kurogane-sensei."

Kurogane waved the man off as the English teacher left the room. He then fell back into doing what he was doing in the first place. This went on for a few minutes until a noise reached his ears. Sighing, he closed the folder and placed it in the drawer of his desk.

"What is this, 'interrupt Kurogane-sensei hour'?

"I'm sorry, sensei." Syaoron's figure was barely seen by the doorway. "It was just very sweet that you help Subaru-sensei out like that?"

"So you were there the whole time." Kurogane said it as more of a statement then questioned.

Syaoron smiled. "I came by to let you know that lil' bro can't make to kendo practice today. He has a project that's due tomorrow and he needs all the time he can get." His smile widened as he heard Kurogane groan. "And he added a big fat sorry for you in case you really are upset about it."

"No, no. It's fine." Kurogane shook his head. "Grades come first and I hate to kick the kid out if he were to fail his classes. Thanks, Syaoron."

"Not a problem." Syaoron said. "I'll just over at Yuui-sensei's room. I'm having a bit of trouble with one of my assignments."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurogane asked with a raised eyebrow.

Syaoron shrugged. "Just in case you happen to barge in or something." He then started walking down the hallway.

The gym teacher watched as the student left the doorway. He knew that Syaoron was a complete mystery compared to his younger counterpart but what he said really made him really suspicious. It was like he was hiding something. Though it might be nothing.

Kurogane shook his head. The moron was right; maybe he thought too much about everything.

* * *

><p>It was very late afternoon when Kurogane stepped out of the academy. He glanced at the sun was it was starting to set and felt the temperature of the outside world starting to drop. "I better get home. I need to get started on my laundry." As he was walking down the steps, he caught sight of Doumeki, Watanuki and Himawari who were just hanging around; just talking.<p>

Guess Doumeki's archery club was over.

However, before Kurogane's foot touched the pavement, a loud voice made him and the others stop what they were doing.

"KURO-PON-SENSEI~!"

The gym teacher looked up and scowled. It was the chemistry teacher…._again_.

"I wanted to say goodbye to my lovely puppy!" Fai shouted as he was leaning on the window sill. "Sorry I can't be with you; Yuui and I have tons of boring work to do but expect a sweet and loving phone call later tonight~! _Peace_~!" He held out to fingers with a grin. "See ya!" And like that he was gone.

Kurogane at that moment felt like jumping into coming traffic….if there were any. He then felt eyes staring at him. He turned around and found the trio staring back at him; one with a blush, one with a calm smile and the last one with no change of expression whatsoever. Though he could have sworn that he saw those lips quirk up.

Clearing his throat, Kurogane glared at the students. "That never happened. The moron's drunk and doesn't know what the hell he's going; got it?"

"Got it."

"Whatever you say."

"Hmm."

So much for a peaceful walk home.

* * *

><p>As the dryer was humming not too far from him, Kurogane was sitting on a couch; drinking a cup of black tea. He had the TV on and absently watching some show that might or might not had to do with celebrities. He had the cell phone next to him just in case Fai really does call him. Not that he wouldn't go back on his word.<p>

Though the gym teacher hoped long and hard he does.

As he was staring a bit into space, one show had ended and another began. Suddenly his ears caught some static from the TV. Snapping his attention back to it, all he saw was a bit butterfly; occupying most of the screen. Frowning, Kurogane took the remote and click on the 'up' button.

But nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Kurogane clicked the button again…and again….and again….and again. Yet nothing happened.

Was the TV broken or something?

"This piece of crap TV!" Kurogane threw the remote at the television. He placed his cup on the table and crossed his arms. "Can this night get any worse?" He sighed. "Maybe I should just go straight to bed."

"_What makes you think you're not sleeping already?_"

Kurogane jumped at the voice. "What the? Who's there?" He demanded. "You better come out of wherever you're hiding or I'll find you and kick your ass."

"_Hehe. What a very paranoid young man you are. Very well, since you asked very nicely, look at your TV._"

Kurogane turned his attention to the screen and held back a scream as he saw not a butterfly but a person smiling and waving back at him. Though it didn't stop him from clutching his chest in major shock. "Holy crap! There's a freaking demon in my damn TV!"

The person smiled. "_I guess you watched way too many horror movies so see where this can go. But do not fret. I'm no demon._"

"Why should I believe that?" Kurogane demanded as his initial scare and shock wore off. "You could be lying for all I know! And just who the hell are you?"

The person on the screen pouted a bit as it placed a hand under its chin. "_If I was really lying, I would have hypnotized you into coming closer with some ridiculous notion of some reward waiting for you or something._" Then it grinned. "_Though do you have to come closer if you want to know who I am._"

"….." Narrowing his eyes, Kurogane let his body go closer to the TV to get a closer look at the person before him. He got up to the TV but put him about a couple feet away from it. He then sat crossed-legged and huffed. "Okay. I'm here."

"_Good._" The screen began todissolve as sparks started to appear on top of the TV. The background color darkened and the figure lightened. It didn't long before the whole picture change completely.

Kurogane's eyes widened as he saw the face. "W-Watanuki? Is that you?"

Mix-matched eyes blinked in slight surprise before the expression changed into nostalgia. "_It's been a long time since I was actually called by that name. I kinda miss it. Well anyone other than the jerk._"

"No I mean…..wait you can't be Watanuki!" Kurogane shouted. "The Watanuki I know has two blue eyes and is one of my students!"

'Watanuki' blinked before nodding. "_I see…it's just as I thought. If it happened then that means..."_

"What?"

"_No, it's nothing. I was just talking to myself."_ 'Watanuki' smiled. "_Besides, I want to talk to you about something, which is why I'm here in the first place._"

"…Right." Kurogane said with a blank look. "It's a freaking dream, anyway so whatever you're going to say, I'll forget it the moment I'll wake up." He crossed his arms at the mysterious look-alike.

'Watanuki' frowned at the man. "_You know, you shouldn't disregard dreams so easily. They can sometimes mean more than just a series of pictures and lights._"

"I doubt it." Kurogane sighed.

"_Kurogane Suwa of modern Japan._" 'Watanuki' started with a low voice. "_I have come to you through the realm of dreams to give you a warning._" He pointed at the man in question. "_You are in danger. Someone is out looking for you and wants to take your very soul; the core of your being._"

The gym teacher felt his very heart sink at those words. He wanted to chuckle at the craziness of it all. It's just ludicrous! This was only a dream that his tired mind just made up to scare him like that stupid moron.

"_But do not fear. Thanks to a wish of a wizard of another world and his companions, you will be protected by someone who will arrive in your world soon. But you must be careful, for whoever wants your soul is very tricky and will do anything to get what it wants; even hurting those you care about." _'Watanuki' continued. "_As they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Not everything is what they seem and it includes people._"

Kurogane gulped as he tried to regain some of his posture. "That's…that's just nuts. It's insane! You're insane and this freaking dream's insane!" He finally screamed out. "Who are you trying to fool? There's no such thing as other worlds, and there's certainly no wizard or someone trying to take my damn soul! It's just….ridiculous!" He took some deep breaths as his eyes were boring down on the floor.

"…_Finally got that out of your system?_"

The gym teacher sighed. "…Yeah."

"_Good. Now to start, whether you believe it or not, it's going to happen or rather…it's happening right now." _'Watanuki' smiled apologetically. "_And frankly, if it's any consolation, I'm glad that he got to you as soon as he could._"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at that. "Wait….what do you mean by that?"

"_Well you see-_" 'Watanuki' stopped as his expression became frantic. "_Oh no, someone is interfering with the realm._"

"What do you mean?" Kurogane asked. "Who is messing with…whatever you called it….?"

"_It's a realm but I made it so familiar to you so you wouldn't freak out as much._" 'Watanuki' narrowed his eyes. "_Crap, it's here._"

"Who is here?" Kurogane yelled. "Tell me what's going on!"

"_I would gladly tell you if I could but it seems that we're out of time!"_ 'Watanuki then placed a finger on his lips. "_I'm sorry but this is when we part. I have to make sure you wake up before it comes. But do remember what I said and please watch yourself. One person will harm you and another will help you. Keep that in mind in the future."_

"What the-" Kurogane then shielded his face as the TV burst open and swirls of black soon engulfed both him and the 'realm' he was in. The last thing he saw before his vision went out was a pair of bright red eyes staring back at him.

* * *

><p>Kurogane gasped as he opened his eyes. He was staring up at the ceiling. He must have fallen on the couch. Groaning, he rubbed his head and stood up. He glanced at the TV and it was showing some game competition. He sighed in relief. "So that was a dream. Thank god." He then turned off the TV and yawned.<p>

Just then he heard his cell phone ringing. Blinking, he took it and answered it. "Yeah?"

…..

A growl escaped his lips. "No, I _didn't_ forget. I answered, didn't I?" He then narrowed his eyes. "Of course there's a difference, you moron. A teacher like you can understand that and no your _smarter _brother shouldn't be in this conversation just because you feel like it."

With the so-called dream mostly forgotten, he stood up and went out of the living room. Unaware that a shadow was lurking around his front window.

* * *

><p>[The next day]<p>

"So have you thought about it?"

Kurogane paused in mid-sip as he glanced at the chemistry teacher. "Thought about what?"

The blonde pouted. "About the trip to the lake!" He sat next to the gym teacher with a smile. "I'm sure Yuui have told you about this before. When it's spring break, the three of us are going to a cute cabin near the lake and staying there for a few days to relax."

The gym teacher finished his tea. "Yeah, Yuui have told me some of that. Not sure if I can go."

Hearing those words made the blonde's smile faltered a bit. "Oh…do you have other plans?"

"Plans?" Kurogane repeated. "No. I'm just….I don't know." He then blinked as he felt Fai's finger touching his cheek.

"Kuro-pon-sensei works so hard." Fai softly said. "At the academy and at home. Never a day's rest what with training, paperwork, and students. You should have some time to relax and have some fun. I can see it, Yuui can see it and even Yuuko-sensei can see it. That why we all agreed to make sure you get as much rest as possible."

"….." Kurogane did a double take at the blonde before him. Who was he and what he had done to the giddy moron he had always known? "Really, even the witch said that?"

"Yuuko-sensei knew that you're the hardest working person in this academy; she wanted to make sure that you'll rest." Fai said with a small smile. "She paid for the entire trip for us so that can happen. So….will you go?"

Mulling over those words, Kurogane saw the gleam in Fai's eyes; pretty much knowing that what he said was true. He could use some time off from school and various places and it could be good for him in some way and it'll be just the three of them, right? Just him, Fai and Yuui so it can't hurt to go…maybe. He sighed. "Alright, I'll go."

"Yay~!" Fai hugged the man around the shoulders. "I promise you that you'll not regret on this trip~!"

"I'm regretting it already." Kurogane mumbled but either Fai didn't hear that or that he didn't care.

"I'm so happy, I'll tell Yuui about it right now~!" Fai let go of the man and practically ran out of the room.

Seeing the chemistry teacher running out of the teachers' lounge, Kurogane slumped into his seat. He let out small smile. "Now, I'm really asking for it. Packing and getting there will be a pain; I know it." He closed his eyes. "But….I guess it'll be fine. Nothing wrong with spending time with friends…."

"_I'm very happy for you, Kuro-sama."_

Kurogane suddenly sat up straight at the voice. He looked around to see if someone was watching him. He relaxed a bit after founding out that there was no one there. But that confused him more. If he was alone….then who was it that said that?

And why did it sound like Fai?

* * *

><p><em>Your eyes open up and it's a bit foggy. All you know was that you were laying down; maybe on your stomach.<em>

_Your vision clears up and the first thing you realize was that you were not in your bedroom, rather in someone else's. The décor was very plain but homey, like it was an apartment in a city or something._

_You want to get up and look around but your head feels heavy and a bit painful. _

_Groaning, you look around to see if there was anyone who can help. _

_Right across from you, your eyes fell about another bed that was occupied. _

_You try to open your mouth but nothing comes out. Like you were silenced beyond speech._

_Then the other bed moves along with whoever was in there._

_Your eyes widened._

_Blonde hair._

_Pale skin._

_It can't be._

_Then those eyes, those bright, shining, pain-filled eyes open._

_They look at you._

_You saw a smile._

_You saw something that was hiding behind the smile._

_You want to say something._

_But you can't._

_And you don't even know why._

_Then a giggle was heard._

_You blinked up at the blonde._

_The blonde's smile turned sly._

_You feel yourself going under again._

_Your vision becomes foggy once more._

_Then you hear it._

"_Good morning, Kuro-sama."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have found you.<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Yuuko-sensei! Yuuko-sensei, you have to come quick!"<p>

The chairman looked up from her paperwork as she took off her glasses. "What is it?" It was odd to see Sakura more disheveled than usual at her doorway. More odd that the girl would actually slam the door in her entry. Plus she was in her gym uniform and panting. She must have ran all the way from the other side of the school and from outside no doubt.

Looking scared, Sakura walked up quickly at the woman's desk. "You have to come with me! Seishiro-sensei's there but it's not working!"

"What's not working?" Yuuko stood up; looking concerned. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Sakura. What's going on exactly?"

Holding back her tears, Sakura clasped her hands together with worry.

"It's Kurogane-sensei! He passed out in the middle of the field!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>I know, such suspense. XD<p>

Don't worry, more good stuff is heading this way.


	4. As peacefully as it should be

Wow, I have nothing else to say this time.

Only...

WHOO! YEAH! SHERLOCK! FINALLY GETTING TO WATCH THE SERIES!

WATCH ME DROWN AN ANOTHER NON-ANIME BONANZA.

...

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>As peacefully as it should be<strong>

* * *

><p>[Hours before up to the present]<p>

_Paranoia should be his name._

_As Kurogane was putting on his whistle, he felt a bit lightheaded. It started happening a little after this morning. When he heard a voice….that sounded like that idiot chemistry teacher; only more mature. _

_Picking up his clipboard, Kurogane ventured out of his office and to the field; ready to teach the students once again._

_Once there, Kurogane did role call and told the students what they were doing for the day. He opted for them to try a hand at badminton and see where that takes them. It wasn't long before he realized it was a pretty bad idea. Watanuki got hit by the birdie about three times before he got it._

_Sakura was no different as she practically tripped trying to catch up. Poor girl._

_But at least Tomoyo and Syaoran were getting the hang of it. He didn't expect less from them._

"_Come on you brats, just because there's no net doesn't mean you can't imagine one." He shouted. "Try to keep your eye on the birdie."_

"_That's what she said!" One student shouted out before being knocked over by a flying racket._

_Kurogane huffed. "Let that be a lesson for all of you brats!" He rubbed his head as the lightheaded he was having been getting worse. He tried to pay attention to the kids around him but it was now getting harder and harder by the second. He started walking across the field to clear his head._

_It didn't work._

_He glanced over at Sakura and Tomoyo who were laughing and having a great time. His eyes softened at that. When was the last time he was like that; laughing and enjoying without a care in the world? What happened?_

_Then a stab a pain went through him._

_He suddenly clenched the front of his jacket as he started to have troubled breathing. In his act of helplessness, he dropped his clipboard and hunched over. His vision was starting to go in and out as he dropped to his knees. He vaguely heard people saying something. Were they calling out something? Were they calling out his name? He wasn't sure._

_He lifted his head a bit as he tried to overcome his pain and in his clouded vision, he saw a very dark figure standing not too far from him. He saw it smile darkly at him and laughed._

_He closed his eyes and fell over; the echo of the laugh ringing in his ears._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have found you.<strong>_

* * *

><p>[Tomoyo's perspective]<p>

_She didn't think badminton would be this crazy. At least without a net it was. But to see Sakura smiling and having fun, it didn't seem to matter. Sports weren't really her thing to be honest. She'd rather be inside; designing clothes and taking pictures._

_And who would be a better model then sweet adorable Sakura?_

_She shook her thoughts away; some things are more important than that. Even though she didn't like it._

_Hitting the birdie, Tomoyo watched as Sakura was looking up and waving her racket as far as her arm can go. She gasped as Sakura skid on some dirt and tripped backwards into the ground. She ran over to her. "Sakura! Sweetie, are you okay?"_

_Rubbing her back, Sakura smiled. "I'm fine. I just tripped. But don't worry." She stood back up and smiled. "I'll get the birdie this time."_

"_I'm sure you will." Tomoyo loved that part of Sakura. She never gives up. It made her heart swell a bit. But it almost made her sad at the same time. After all, there's something that she knew that no one else knew about and she rather keep it that way._

_Smiling, Tomoyo reached down and grabbed the birdie. "Now, how about we continue?" She looked up and frowned as Sakura wasn't paying attention. "Sakura? What's wrong?"_

"_Kurogane-sensei?"_

"_Huh?" Standing up, Tomoyo followed Sakura's line of vision and saw it. "Whoa, Kurogane-sensei doesn't look so good."_

"_He seems to be in a lot of pain." Sakura said with worry. "I wonder what's wrong."_

"_I don't know." Tomoyo muttered. It wasn't like the teacher to be like this. He had his composure strong and willing but now…she didn't know what to say or even think. All she knew was that Kurogane-sensei wasn't looking so good. "Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be getting better. I'll go check what's up—"_

_She didn't the chance to move as the two girls saw Kurogane dropping to his knees. _

_Sakura screamed as she and Tomoyo were running up to the man. "Oh my god! Kurogane-sensei!"_

"_Kurogane-sensei!" Tomoyo felt herself scream out as the two got near him, only to see the gym teacher's body fall over on the grass. The girl rolled the man over and nearly gasped at what she was seeing._

_It didn't look good._

"_W-What's going on?" Sakura was frantic. "Is Kurogane-sensei….."_

"_No. It's not that, Sakura. I can assure you." But those words alone didn't ease either of them one bit. "But it's looks bad. Very bad."_

"_Hey!"_

_Tomoyo and Sakura looked up and saw Watanuki and Syaoran running over to them._

"_What's the matter?" Watanuki asked; feeling a bit out of breath. "I thought I heard someone screaming-Oh my god!" He found himself shouting. "Kurogane-sensei!"_

_Syaoran kneeled down and checked the man's face. "This doesn't look good." He looked at Tomoyo. "What should we do?"_

_Tomoyo mulled over for a bit. Then she looked up at him. "Syaoran, I want you to get Seishiro-sensei here as soon as you can."_

"_Got it." Syaoran stood up and starting running to the to the gym that lead into the inside of the academy._

"_I'll go get Yuuko-sensei." Sakura spoke up. "Maybe she knows what to do too."_

"_That's true." Tomoyo agreed. "Try and see if she's in her office first though." She smiled a bit as Sakura ran off. But the important issue was still right there. She frowned as she turned her attention back to her teacher._

_Students from her class were starting to run towards them and students from inside were now crowding around the windows as they were staring at there._

_Watanuki gulped as he closed his eyes; feeling useless at the moment. "W-Will Kurogane-sensei be okay?" _

_Sighing, Tomoyo couldn't utter a word. She didn't know what to say. Kurogane-sensei looked far from better but she can't give up hope. Maybe it was just nothing…but it was wishful thinking at best._

_Finding her voice, she gritted her teeth. "I don't know, Watanuki. I really don't know."_

* * *

><p>[Present time]<p>

Seishiro never thought he'd see the day that his skills would be needed in a time of panic. Granted, what he was done before wasn't that different then what he does in the academy but he just couldn't believe his ears when he was told that Kurogane collapsed and hasn't been responsive.

Wow, talk about bittersweet.

"How long ago was it?" Seishiro asked as he was running down the hallway with a bag of his medical tools. "When Kurogane-sensei collapsed?"

"Um…" Syaoran thought a bit as he was leading Seishiro to the scene. "Just a few minutes ago. I tried to come to you as fast as I can."

"Anyone with him?"

"Yeah. Tomoyo and Watanuki." Syaoran answered as they stepped quickly down the staircase that led to outside. "But I think there's a crowd around them now that…everyone saw."

The nurse nodded and started thinking of theories. Not many of them good. He didn't like the gym teacher but he respected him like any other teacher would. And if that man needed help then damn it, he'll get it.

He owed him one anyway.

As he and Syaoran finally got outside, he saw a crowd just uphill. He ran faster; knowing that time is the essence. As he got near, he heard students murmuring about various things; all of them related to the gym teacher.

"Step aside!" Seishiro called out. "Nurse coming through." He noted with some satisfaction that student immediately moved out of the way so he can pass. However the feeling of satisfaction went away as he saw what was in the middle. "…damn."

"Seishiro-sensei!" Watanuki ran up to him. "Thank god you're here." He took the man's sleeve and dragged him to the scene. "It's horrible. Kurogane-sensei still hasn't woken up and he seems to be in a lot pain.

The nurse nodded. He got to the gym teacher and kneeled before him next to Tomoyo. "I know that he's your teacher and all but I have to ask you to move back. I have to do some basics before deciding what the next more is."

Though hesitating, Tomoyo nodded and moved back to where Watanuki and Syaoran were.

Moving the man till he was on his back, Seishiro placed his head on Kurogane's chest. _'Well, the heartbeat's there but it's very faint I'm afraid. Which also means that his pulse is very near non-existent.' _He moved his head to the mouth and nodded. _'Yep and shallow breathing too. This really does not look good.' _

"Seishiro-sensei!"

The nurse looked up and saw Sakura bringing along the chairman. Looks like they had a plan B.

"What's the diagnostics?" Yuuko asked as she got close enough to the nurse.

"It's not bad but it's not great either." Seishiro answered "He's there but just barely. His heartbeat is faint and he has shallow breathing; like there's a weapon plunged within him and bleeding to death."

Sakura covered her mouth as she held back tears.

Yuuko frowned firmly. "Okay, get him to your infirmary and do what you can." She turned to the trio that was the nearest. "Syaoran and Watanuki, help the nurse carry Kurogane-sensei there but be careful. He's on a lifeline."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Sakura, I want you and Tomoyo to get your classmates in order. Have them go back to their locker rooms and stay there until the end of class."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The students did what they were told as the crowd disperse, leaving Yuuko to her thoughts. She never knew that a day like this would happen and to the youngest person on staff. She brought a hand to her forehead as she groaned softly to herself. "This is turning into a very eventful day. Guess I have no choice." She smiled a bit.

"I have to call the big puppy's parents."

* * *

><p>[Meanwhile]<p>

Syaoron was very surprised when his younger brother suddenly bursts into the room and grabbed Seishiro-sensei by the arm. The two talked about something in the doorway before the teacher looked back at the students.

"For now until the end of class, study your notes!"

And they left.

Sitting back on his chair, Syaoron glanced around the classroom; watching his classmates talking about stuff that he didn't really care about. It was been awhile since the nurse and his brother left and know he's getting a bit edgy.

"Hey Syaoron."

Looking up, he saw Himawari smiling down at him. He smiled back. "Hey. Is there something you want to talk about?"

Himawari nodded as she took a chair and sat next to Syaoron. "I was wondering about something. Don't you think it's odd that Syaoran came in and just dragged Seishiro-sensei out of the room in a middle of a lecture?"

"…Yeah, I kinda do actually." Syaoron knew that Syaoran was the more frantic one in dire situations but to have him go to Seishiro-sensei of all people for help….

"Maybe someone's hurt." Doumeki pointed out as he joined the conversation.

"That is true." Himawari nodded. "It's not uncommon that someone would get hurt while playing and things do tend to get overboard." She then frowned. "But if that's the case, if Syaoran was the one who had to get Seishiro-sensei then that means—"

"It might be someone we know." Doumeki finished.

….

"You don't think…." Syaoron trailed off.

The bell rang before they could even come to a conclusion.

* * *

><p>[Somewhere else]<p>

Maru and Moro were playing tag around the backyard; near the garden. There were no customers that day so everyone; including the shopkeeper were relaxing and letting time go by smoothly.

Mokona was sleeping in a straw-woven chair. He was dreaming about the white Mokona who was not at the shop and was traveling from place to place; almost never stopping. Oh, how Mokona missed the other Mokona.

Just as Maru grabbed Moro by the arm; declaring a win, there was a crash heard inside the shop. The girls stopped frozen while Mokona woke up suddenly. Then it hit them.

"Watanuki!"

The girls and Mokona opened the slide door and ran inside. They ran all the way to the kitchen. They knew if there wasn't little to no customers during the daytime; Watanuki would be cooking or baking something.

Opening the door, the three only got one step inside before they stopped.

Watanuki was leaning over the sink; his hand bruised and a bit red from probably smashing something. The object of his apparent anger was a simple dinner plate. He was breathing deeply as his shoulders shook.

"…Watanuki?" Maru and Moro asked with uncertainty.

"What's wrong, Watanuki?" Mokona said.

Letting out a very shaky breath, Watanuki got up and turned to them. His mix-matched eyes were burning with anger and possibly remorse; like he did something that he wasn't supposed to do. Then his expression softened as he realized who he was looking at. "Oh, Maru, Moro…Mokona."

"Are you okay?" Mokona asked. "Your hand…"

Watanuki looked at his hand in question. "Oh yeah." He then frowned as he held it. "I just…had a bout of weakness."

The three didn't look convinced.

"Speaking of…Maru Moro." Watanuki called out.

"Yes?"

"I need you to get some items from the storage. And Mokona, you're coming with me." The shopkeeper added.

"Okay…but why?" Mokona said with a tilt of the body.

The shopkeeper sadly smiled. "We're going to play lifesaver."

* * *

><p>When someone gets hurt, Fai gets <em>concerned<em>.

When the person or people he knew gets hurt, he _worries_.

So imagine his complete and utter horror when he found out through gossip spreading along the hallways that a certain gym teacher passed out and hasn't woken up.

One minute he was carrying from folders to his classroom and the next he was outside of the infirmary; taking deep breathes and leaning on the wall next to the door. He didn't know what made want to just abandon everything he was going just to see the gym teacher. Maybe it was the adrenaline left over from the excitement of class; maybe it was his deep paranoia that has just surface since his own childhood.

Or maybe he was sacred beyond fear that maybe it might be the last time he'll see that taller man alive.

Fai can vaguely hear Seishiro and Subaru talking about Kurogane's condition and what their next plan should be. He caught words like 'unresponsive', 'stable but not hopeful', even 'grave situation'. He didn't like where this day was going.

How did it turn out like this?

"Fai!"

The chemistry teacher looked over and saw Yuui running towards him. He wanted to smile and waved at his twin but all the running drained whatever energy he had. As the cooking teacher was right next to him, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." Yuui said with a small smile. "You okay?"

Fai shook his head. "Surprisingly, I'm not."

Yuui's smile faded. "So you heard." He sighed as Fai nodded. "I found out from Syaoran who bumped into me after running around like a chicken."

"Of course." Fai groaned softly at the ceiling. "Syaoran's in his class." He closed his eyes. "So what else have you heard?"

"Nothing that you haven't heard already." Yuui said with a shrug. "But I came by Yuuko-sensei's office. She was just hanging up the phone; possibly calling another doctor or something. She stopped me before I can leave."

"…What did she tell you?"

"That when I see you that I have to stop you from getting in." Yuui sadly sighed. "She knew at some point you'd know and probably do something stupid." Harsh as it sounded, the cooking teacher had to side with the chairman. When Fai gets a bit testy on any emotion he had, it spelt worse for everyone. While it was amusing on some level; it was dangerous in general.

Bitterly chuckling, Fai waved it off. "Even if I wanted to I can't. I'm way too scared to see." He then tilted his head a bit. "That and I can't exactly feel my legs. All the running I did took a toll."

Yuui had to laugh a bit at that.

Just then the door opened and out came Seishiro with Subaru. Fai and Yuui stood up straight at the movement.

Seishiro saw the twins and gave a little smile. "Good afternoon. It's a bit late to be standing around in school, isn't it?"

The English teacher fidgeted.

"We've heard." Yuui said with a frown. "So you can drop the act. Now tell us, how bad is it?"

At that Seishiro's smile went away completely. "Kurogane's still…in a way…asleep." He took off his glasses and started to clean them with a handkerchief. "I did everything I could. The good news is that Kurogane's heartbeat and pulse are near to normal. The bad news is one: he's still asleep so we have to see and two: we have no idea what caused the sudden near-death condition."

"I came by just before the end of the last period." Subaru spoke. "I wasn't alone with this nurse as my brother and his brother were in the room; trying to help as best as they can. Afterwards, I convinced Kamui and Fuuma to keep this a secret in case the higher ups heard about this."

"Wait, why?" Fai found himself asking.

"Isn't it obvious?" Seishiro asked. "If word gets out that a teacher was ill while on duty, it'll give them a reason to send someone to 'inspect' the environment of the academy and this school cuts a lot of corners on that as it is."

"True." Yuui nodded. "I'm still new here and the chaos that happens here can certainly raise some conservative eyebrows. And I like this academy; couldn't imagine being anywhere else."

The three males agreed with the cooking teacher.

"So…." Fai muttered. "Can I see him…?"

Seishiro smiled. "Of course you can. He's stable so I see no harm." He put back on his glasses. "But if I were you, I'd call someone to bring him home if he still hasn't woken up in the next hour or so."

"Will do." Yuui nodded. "But before we go there's another question I like to ask."

"Yes?"

"Why are you and Subaru have identical rings on both of your left fingers?"

Fai blinked and sure enough, Subaru and Seishiro both have plain silver rings in their left fingers. "Wow…Yuui how did you know that?"

Feeling a bit smug, Yuui smiled. "I felt a bit of a refractive light on the lower side and looked down."

Subaru blushed. "Well…you see…." He yelped as he felt an arm around his waist and was pulled closer to the nurse.

"This answer your question?" Seishiro smirked.

Yuui and Fai nodded.

"This we must go." The nurse said as he brought Subaru along with him. "I'm a bit tired from today's events and would like nothing more than a warm drink and a bed to sleep on; right Subaru~?"

"Ye—I guess." Subaru stuttered.

As the twins saw the other two off, something occurred to Fai and he felt the need to say it out-loud.

"Hey, how did Kamui-sensei react to the news?"

Subaru promptly tripped.

* * *

><p><em>Burns<em>

_It burns._

_Why?_

_Why does it hurt?_

…_._

_It's raining._

_But it's not raining._

_They drop on my body._

_But it's painful._

_Water shouldn't hurt._

_But…it doesn't feel like water._

_More like…_

_I want to go._

_I hate it._

_I hate this rain._

_It's burning me._

_Like I'm engulfed in fire._

…_._

_It's you._

_The blonde._

_You're smiling again._

_How can you be smiling?_

_Aren't you in pain too?_

_We're on the same boat._

_We are hurting; both inside and out._

…_._

_You're running away?_

_Someone's is looking for you?_

_You need to go to other worlds?_

_What other worlds?_

_There's no such thing._

_I just want to go back._

_Back to where I came from._

_Home…_

_I want to go home._

…_._

_Your smile…._

_It's more…lighter._

_Like you're smiling more to me than this._

_You don't want to die._

_**I**__ don't want to die._

_We want to move._

_We want to get out of here._

_But how?_

…_._

_No….I know how._

_You want to hear?_

…

_I can't care._

_I just want out._

_I just to get out of here!_

_Please!_

_Let me out!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You dare to interfere?<strong>_

_I have to. You can't just do what you please._

_**Foolish boy, I just gotten started.**_

_Oh, have you? I didn't notice._

_**You know full well. **_

_You almost killed a completely innocent human. _

_**He has something I need.**_

_It's not yours to take. _

_**It's mine to have and take it I shall.**_

_Then I will continue to stop you. Stop you until you're good and gone._

_**Silly being, you can't kill even if you wanted to. You just don't have what it takes.**_

_Maybe not, but he does. And believe me, he'll be less forgiving then I._

_**He can try if he wants. Since I have what he had.**_

_You took someone he cared about. I'm sure he'll stop at nothing until he gets it back._

_**Hahaha! By the time he does, it'll be too late. I will have what I want and what I want I get.**_

_Poor selfish creature, you should know more than anyone that you can't obtain something that's out of your reach._

_**I'll show you. I'll show everyone! This will mark the beginning of my happiness! You'll see, oh yes you will see!**_

…_._

…_._

_Oh my, it seems that there's another child that is in dire need of punishment._

* * *

><p>Dark, that's what Kurogane saw at first. Then he realized that his eyes were closed. Opening them, he was momentarily blinded by the bright light that was above him. Squinting, he raised an arm to shield his eyes.<p>

'_Ugh, I hate those lights. Just the hell am I?'_

Then it came back to him slowly.

It was sunny, it was a clear day. He was around students…something about throwing a racket. Then a field. Pain…couldn't breathe, vision blurring out. He saw someone in the distance. Then nothing.

Soon, he felt something leaving him; he was dying.

Then he felt burning; extreme burning.

Like someone was pouring acid on him.

But that couldn't be.

He must be dreaming.

There's no way that it was real.

Right?

"K-Kuro-sama."

The gym teacher pulled his arm away from his face and saw Fai and Yuui on the doorway. "H-Hey." He said hoarsely. He didn't know his throat would hurt. His mouth must have been opened.

Suddenly, Kurogane yelled as his vision was covered by blonde hair. He felt another's warmth as he was pushed onto the white bed.

Wait...a bed?

"Oh thank goodness." Yuui said as he was near the man. "We were getting worried about you."

"Worried?" Kurogane sat himself up (along with Fai who refused to let go) and stared. "What are you talking about? More importantly, where the hell am I?"

"You're in the infirmary." Fai said as he looked up at the gym teacher with teary eyes. "You were in pain. You passed out and couldn't wake up. We….we didn't know what to do."

"We?" Kurogane frowned. "Who's 'we'?"

" 'We' as in Seishiro-sensei, Subaru-sensei, Kamui-sensei, Fuuma-sensei, Yuuko-sensei, your students; the list goes on." Yuui counted with his fingers. "Point is, you were in a tight situation and we almost took you to the hospital. If we didn't have someone like Seishiro then you'd be there and not here."

Kurogane blinked. He didn't realize he was out for so long. He thought he just had a fainting spell or something. Granted he was in pain but for him to almost be in a coma…admittedly, it was scary. Very scary. "…I see."

"I'm very glad." Fai blurted out. "I'm so happy that Kuro-sama woke up and feeling better. I was the last one to hear this!" He closed his eyes. "I was….I was-"

"I know." Kurogane must be feeling out of it as he touched the top of Fai's head and ruffled it a bit. "And I'm sorry. So don't be a big cry baby. Stop the waterworks already." His tone didn't held any irritation or malice. It was rather soft and soothing. "I guess I should thank the creep and the others for helping me the next time I see them. What a pain it'll be." He muttered the last part.

Fai and Yuui chuckled.

"Well, now that's done." Yuui crossed his arms. "I think we should help you get home. It won't be good to stay at the school over night."

"Yeah but first…." Kurogane stared at the clinging blonde. "Get the hell off of me, idiot teacher." There was no anger in those words and if there were any; the effect would change them into embarrassment as there was a blush on the gym teacher's face.

"Yes, yes." Fai slightly blushed as he got off of Kurogane. "Geez…Kuro-rin's so testy."

Yuui gave his brother a smile.

* * *

><p>Kurogane breathe in the night air as he stepped out of the academy. "Ah, that's more like it."<p>

The cooking teacher smiled as he was holding Fai's stuff along with his. "Nice huh? This day was full of surprises. First you getting into that situation, Fai getting worried, Yuuko-sensei calling your parents-"

"Wait what?" Kurogane shouted as he turned his attention to the blonde.

Clasping a hand over his mouth, Yuui blushed in shame. "I-I-I-I-I don't know what I'm saying!" He blurted out. "No, that's not what I-the things is—and all the stuff that's happening-"

"That witch called my parents?" Kurogane repeated. "That damn witch…up and called my parents?" Great, first he passed out in the middle of the day; end up in the nurse's place and got hugged the crap out of him by the giddy blonde.

….okay the last one wasn't _so _bad but still.

"…..yes." Yuui bowed his head. "But to be fair, at the time she called them, you were not responsive and if things were to be worse…." He trailed off; not liking the alternate route anymore then the gym teacher. "What I don't know is whether or not they even got the news."

"Oh they got the news." Kurogane darkly muttered. "I never told that witch about my parents and yet she got a hold of their home number, father's cell phone number, my mother's friends' phone numbers and everything in between. One way or another, they'll know." _'Which meant one other thing….a visit.'_

Great, can his life get any worse?

"Hey guys~!"

The two looked over and paled.

Oh wait, _yes_ it can.

Fai came out with Kurogane's jacket and a skirt that was from the theater wardrobe. "What do you think? Kuro-rin left his jacket in the nurse's office and I found this lovely item while I was getting out." He posed in the most provocative way possible. "Don't I look cute~?"

"….."

"You know what; feel free to burn that jacket Yuui. I don't think I want it anymore."

* * *

><p>Kurogane grumbled as he opened the front door to his home; with the jacket in tow. Yuui convinced the man to just take the jacket back since he had been through enough. The one part he would really like without would be the fact that he had to chase the chemistry teacher to get it.<p>

For someone who was close to crying, Fai bounced back pretty quickly.

Dumping his stuff on the couch, he ventured into the kitchen for a well deserved cup of tea.

Waiting for his water to boil, Kurogane took out his cell phone and sighed. Just as he was outside of his house, he had a voice mail. He listened to it. And just like that, his day officially became the worst in history.

"Just as I thought." Kurogane grunted. "They now know. And to make to worse, they're coming for a visit. Damn my life." He leaned over the counter as he listened to the winds blowing against the window. Oh, how he loved the near silence of the night. As the kid, he almost hated it. Now he craved it.

Hearing the kettle, Kurogane turned off the stove and got out a cup. Getting a tea bag, he dumped it and the water into the mug. Slowly, the water turned green. He took a sip and sighed. "It's not as good as mother's but whatever."

He then stuffed one hand into his pocket. He blinked; something was in there. Fishing in the article, he pulled out what looked like a folded piece of paper. "What the hell?" He glared at the paper. "If that creep Seishiro pulled something on me while I was got, I oughta—"

Just then the paper started to shake. Suddenly, it folded before the gym teacher's eyes. Inside the paper was an elegant picture of a deep red butterfly. The paper was floating in front of the man; just hovering in midair.

Now curious, Kurogane reached over and extended his finger at the paper. "Damn, that's one good looking butterfly. But…how the hell is it floating like that?"

Just then, the butterfly flew out of the paper. While the paper fell, the butterfly still hovered. It then flew softly and slowly to Kurogane.

'_Oh please let this be a dream!'_

The butterfly gently landed on the man's nose, moving its wings just slightly. It seemed to have stayed there for god knows long. It was creeping the man out. Then it burst into red dust; like ti just disappeared into thin air.

Blinking, Kurogane caught most of the red dust in his hands. He stared in awe. It _must _be some kind of dream. Butterflies usually don't turn to dust like that. But it was….beautiful to see. A word he thought he'd never use.

The dust seeped into the man's skin; freaking Kurogane out a bit. "What the-" He then felt warmth; a warmth that he never felt before. It was like an ember was glowing inside of him. It felt nice to be honest.

But what the hell was that?

Just then his cell phone rang and once again he was back to the land of the awake. He looked down and saw that his tea cup was shattered and the tea along with the tea bag was splattered along the floor. He blinked. He can hear the cell phone but not the cup falling and hitting the ground?

Odd.

Taking out his cell phone, Kurogane checked who it was.

_Unknown number_

_Message _

Rising an eyebrow, Kurogane went to his inbox and see what was in a message from whoever it was. What he got really freaked him out.

_What you've experienced was not a fainting spell._

_But something much worse._

_So here it is._

_A butterfly as red as your eyes._

_A protection against that person._

_I told you to keep your guard up._

_Now it starts._

_I wish you well._

_-W_

Kurogane couldn't stop looking at the message. So what he just saw was a dream but at the same time, it was real. That didn't made sense! And how did this mystery person know what happened just today. Were they the ones who Kurogane saw before he passed out?

Or maybe….

Shaking his head, Kurogane put away his phone and started cleaning the mess he made. He was really starting to consider just forgetting everything and sleep the night off. He can't tell what was a dream or real at this point; that logic of what's dream or not was getting blurry and he didn't like it.

Somehow a visit from his parents greatly paled in comparison of what's to come.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone confused?<strong>

**Yeah, sorry.**

**XD  
><strong>


	5. Knowing the difference

You guys can thank _Leia de Flourite_ for explaining Kurogane's condition. I wouldn't even had this chapter half-done without her.

Kudos to her.

Sometimes, I really wonder where I get my ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Knowing the difference<strong>

* * *

><p>Dreams.<p>

Dreams, wishes and magic.

Those were things that Kurogane knew and loved as a child.

He remembered the times that he would stay up late at night to make a wish on a single star. He also remembered seeing a magician performing tricks on his eighth birthday. Not to mention that when he was asleep, he would turn to some hero and save the world for a billionth time.

However, the cold reality settled in when he got older.

There was no such thing as magic.

Wishing was useless.

And dreams are just meaningless.

Kurogane knew that he would have to grow up and that's what he did. Because that is to be expected in the world he was living in.

So why does it feel like a terrible mistake _now_?

* * *

><p>"Who is this guy?" Kurogane found himself asking.<p>

Night turned into day as the gym teacher was in his office; staring at the recent text that he got. The dream he supposedly had was simple yet out of the pervious dreams that he had, it shook him to the core.

Despite his better judgment, he saved that text message that night before.

He almost hoped it didn't exist when morning came.

But there it was.

Staring at him in plain sight.

"Whoa, what's that?"

Kurogane jumped as there was someone leaning in _way _too close and looking at the text. He scowled as he snapped his cell phone shut. "Don't do that!" He yelled as he moved a bit away from the intruder. "You're almost as bad as that idiot blondie."

Fuuma smiled as he crossed his arms. "I see you're back to your grumpy self."

Narrowing his eyes, Kurogane put away his cell phone. "Yeah. What of it?"

Chuckling, Fuuma took a seat and sat in front of the gym teacher. "You really gave us quite a scare. Well….more so for others." He shrugged. "After all it's not every day that we hear of the great Kurogane-sensei fainting in a middle of a field."

Scowling deeply, Kurogane looked away. "I didn't _faint_." He responded. "I just...passed out." _'Though that damn text said otherwise.' _Just a few hours ago, the gym teacher was bombarded by students and stuff; asking him if he was alright or asking if he needed help. Frankly all the attention he got from that point freaked him out a bit.

But he wasn't less grateful for it.

Not to mention the gifts that he got.

Kurogane glanced over at a table that was at the moment; occupied. Get-well cards, small stuffed animals, candy boxes; you name it. Even Yuuko-sensei gave him something which the gym teacher retaliated fearfully; thinking it was the end of the world. But what surprised him the most was Seishiro-sensei. He actually gave him something as well.

Though he can do without.

"I have no doubt about that." Fuuma smirked. "But still it was a bit scary." He frowned; all traces of humor gone from his face. "Are you sure you just passed out? I mean, it's great that you're up and about already but it doesn't change the fact on that."

Placing his chin on his hand, Kurogane sighed with thought. It was true that he was in pain before he blacked out and it was weird that it came out of nowhere when he's fit as a fiddle. But it wasn't like it'll happen again. He'll make sure of that. "As far as I'm concerned, it was just a fainting spell."

The gym teacher saw the look Fuuma was giving him and sighed. "Fine, if it'll get you and everyone off my back, I'll check with Seishiro later and prove to you that it was just a fainting spell, alright?"

"Okay." Fuuma drawled out. "I'm just concerned about your well-being just like everyone else." He then stood up. "It'd be a sad day in this academy without our beloved gym teacher."

"Yeah, yeah. Save me the dramatics." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Is that all you came here for?"

"Well that and Yuuko-sensei wants to see you when you have time."

"Got it." Kurogane nodded.

Fuuma grinned as he reached the door. "Oh, before I forget. Watch your back from now on."

That sparked Kurogane's curiosity. "Why would I do that?"

The math teacher's grin turned as mischievous as his older brother's. "Let's just say credit is given when credit is due. And as a warning, Kamui has been reading dark crime novels. Have fun." And with that, Fuuma walked out of the room.

Kurogane sat there in shock.

…

"Hey! Wait a minute! I didn't even _do_ anything!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, Kurogane-sensei." Yuuko-sensei grinned. "So nice of you to visit."<p>

"Fuuma told me you wanted to see me." Kurogane stated. "So make it quick, I'm due for an appointment with the creep later." The gym teacher sat in a flaky chair in front of the chairman's desk.

"Of course." Yuuko then clasped her hands. "I'm sure you already heard this from Yuui but you are aware about the events that had happened, right?"

"Yeah." Kurogane nodded. His frown deepened.

"So then you know." Yuuko-sensei's grin never let her face. "You may have some resentment towards me and you have every reason to but keep in mind that in a time of desperation, the parents should always what happens to the child."

"Not when the child's already out of the house and has a life!" Kurogane snapped. He then calmed down a bit. "While I appreciate the _sentiment_, it wasn't necessary. As you can see, I'm okay now."

"Yes, I have no doubt as much as anyone in this academy has seen especially a certain chemistry teacher." Yuuko-sensei raised her hand to keep the man from interrupting. "Nonetheless, the problem can't be ignored and what's done can't be undone. Plus, what I have heard you only called and e-mailed them. It should be nice to see them; okay or otherwise. I'm sure they would like to agree as well."

Sinking in the chair, the gym teacher sulked. "So that's it. My parents are coming." He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "God, my life sucks."

"Don't be like that." Yuuko chided. "Some people don't have the chance to see their mommies and daddies again. Though I can understand why you rather have them not visit under any circumstances."

"You do?" The gym teacher asked skeptically.

"Why yes." Yuuko's face had a teasing smile. "Little Kuro-Kuro doesn't want his parents to know he's still single~! Oh how tragic it must be for dear mommy and daddy when they find out that their son is still a bachelor. To think that he's done so much and still haven't gotten a pretty someone. How sad."

"….." Whatever control Kurogane had left was gone as he took the chair he was sitting on, went to the window, opened it, and promptly threw the chair out. He slammed the window close. "You are _not_ calling my parents again! I don't care the circumstances, got it?" He didn't wait for an answer as he stomped out of the office.

Yuuko smiled softly. Kurogane was upset but she can plainly see that it was more embarrassment then actual anger. The proof was his red face. "So stingy."

* * *

><p>[Later]<p>

"Okay doc." Kurogane sighed as he put back on his shirt. "Got anything?"

Seishiro looked over the results in a folder. He keeps files on every student and staff; every medical history no matter how great or small. Added paperwork was the result of anything new happening to anyone. Kurogane was no exception. "Well, based on the data from when you were under and the recent data you have given I can only conclude that the condition is….idiopathic."

"Idio…what?"

"Idiopathic." Seishiro repeated. "What I can gather, what happened to you was spontaneous at best. At first glance, it seemed that you had some sort of heart attack; or at least that what your students said." He pushed up his glasses. "But you're a fit man with very few complications and no family medical history of serious diseases and such. You're in perfect health."

Though he wasn't the type of man to boast, Kurogane couldn't help but grin a bit at that.

"However, that leaves little answers and even more questions." Seishiro continued. "Kurogane you had fainted out of nowhere and almost got driven into a coma." Seishiro frowned. "Did something happen to you lately to can be a factor in this?"

Straightening his shirt, Kurogane thought a bit. "Well…no. I haven't done anything different. I just do what I do. Wake up, train, wash up, taking breakfast-"

"You train in the morning?" Seishiro calmly interrupted. "How early?"

"Just a bit after I wake up." Kurogane shrugged. "Which is about five or six in the morning, depending on the day."

"I see…." Seishiro muttered in thought. "Hmm…."

"What? What is it?" Kurogane asked. If Seishiro was thinking and being serious, it could be bad.

"Well….there's a theory. It's a long shot but…." The nurse took a seat in his custom chair. "Maybe the apparent-heart attack was caused by excessive exercise."

"Excessive?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Seishiro smiled. "My theory is because of your training might have put your heart in some sort of risk. Add work, stress and emotional turmoil (yes, even _I_ know you have issues with it comes to the emotional department) in the mix, and your heart's on override. Eventually it could give out and stop for a few seconds before it rebooted itself just a bit before it works properly again."

'_That…makes sense.' _Kurogane mused. _'Maybe I have been working too hard. I have been doing so much before but then again I was younger. Che, like I aged that much.' _Leaning back, Kurogane sighed. "So you're saying I should back off from training."

"For the time being, yes." Seishiro nodded. "I suggest that you not only cut back on the training but to back off any activity that requires a lot of energy to do." He frowned. "That means no overworking or staying up late in the academy. Just do what is required of you and nothing more."

"Does that include me chasing a certain blonde idiot teacher?" Kurogane couldn't help but ask. Not that he cared about it but if he isn't allowed to do too much then certain things have to be known.

"As it actually _pains_ me to say, since stress is a factor in my theory, you should avoid getting into conflict with Fai." Seishiro adjusted his shirt. "If he so much as taunts at you, count to ten and walk away. Though you can still hang around with him. Just try to prevent yourself from raising your blood pressure and go into repeat."

Letting the information sink in, Kurogane nodded. "Fine." He jumped off the examining table easily. "If that's all, I got brats to teach before the day's out."

"Of course. Oh and Kurogane." Seishiro called out after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure you heard this from my dear little brother but do be careful when you see Kamui." Seishiro had a slightly mischievous smile on his face. "He's in a bad mood as of lately. So if you see him…try your best not to be brave and just run."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Why are you two telling me this? I didn't do anything to the vamp-nerd."

"Oh…so it wasn't you who my dear Subaru came to for advice?" Seishiro asked with a surprised expression. "He told me that if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have the courage to talk to me. Though if he waited a bit longer, I would have said something." He chuckled. "He's shy that Subaru."

"….." Kurogane stared at the nurse. That could explain why some of the vamp-nerd's students were pale with fright; even Fuuma's smile wasn't as cheerful after lunch. He then shook his head. "I didn't do anything." He repeated. "He wanted someone to talk to that wouldn't make fun of him or gossip."

"Oh I see." Seishiro nodded. "Regardless, I thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. I still think you're a creep though." Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "So if you do anything to that English teacher—"

"Rest assured, I wouldn't dream of harming him." Seishiro stated. "I may be a creep to you but I'm nowhere near an abuser. So calm down."

With skeptical eyes, Kurogane can only sigh. "Fine. See you." He opened the door and slammed it close. Ignoring the soft chuckle that came from the nurse's mouth, he stomped down the hall.

* * *

><p>"You know brother, if you stare at him for too long; he'll know something's up."<p>

Fai glanced over his shoulder to see Yuui with a plate of cookies at the doorway. He smiled sadly. "Of course he would, it's Kuro-sama-sensei after all."

Frowning, Yuui walked into the classroom and placed the cookies on the front desk. "Where are the other students? You normally teach at this time of day." He then walked to the window which his brother was leaning over.

"Study hall." Fai stated. "I figured they needed to study and keep up with their other classes. Plus, today's review day." He then turned his eyes back at Kurogane who was not only two floors down but also shouting at his students to run faster. "There's no need for them to be locked up in this room."

"Right." Yuui nodded; not believing him. "And what's your excuse?"

Shrugging, Fai sighed. "Just didn't feel like teaching today."

"Because of what happened to Kurogane-sensei, right?"

"…."

"Brother," Yuui placed a hand on the chemistry teacher's shoulder. "You know there wasn't anything you could have done. We were just as confused and scared as everyone else. Yes, it was very tragic but everything's fine now." He tried to comfort Fai over the situation. However he was slightly surprised to see Fai a bit angry.

"That's the thing." Fai seethed. "No one knew what to do. _I_ didn't know what to do and I was the one who was informed later on. During that time I couldn't help but think 'Kuro-sama's hurt. Kuro-sama's hurt'. You saw him before; he was in bed and just barely holding on. And while I'm happy that he's better and all, the dread feeling isn't going away."

"Dread? What do you mean?" This was news to Yuui.

Fai groaned softly. "Lately I have this feeling like something bad was going to happen and before the incident; it was starting to weight me down." Fai's eyes flicker to a student before going back to Kurogane. "It wasn't until the mishap that it shook me to the core. I was scared Yuui. Scared that I would lose Kurogane for good. I thought…."

"Fai…" Yuui gently pulled the chemistry teacher away from the window for a bit as he stared into those identical eyes. "It's okay to worry. People worry all the time. But you have to realize that worrying a lot is not going to help anyone. Yes, what happened to Kurogane was frightening and yes, we all feared for the worse. However, we must move on and hope for the best no matter what." He then tilted his head towards the window. "Besides, Kurogane has enough to worry about. So why put more pressure on him?"

Fai's eyes went to the window and saw Kurogane ruffling Syaoran's hair. He slightly smiled at that. The kind side that not many people see. Defeated, Fai nodded. "You're right. Kuro-sama-sensei has a lot on his plate right now and I'm not helping. But I can't help it. I'm concerned for him."

"I know because of the reasons you don't want to voice out loud just yet." Yuui grinned. "But hey, that doesn't mean you can't hang with him. I bet he'll be glad to see that smile of yours…maybe annoying but glad."

"Yeah…yeah, you're right!" Fai then had a very bright smile on his face. "I should be making Kuro-puu-sensei as happy as humanly possible."

Yuui snorted. "Yeah, _that_ will be a stretch." He then laughed as Fai shoved him playfully. "Hey, don't hate me because it's the truth."

Fai pouted then smiled. "You're such a meanie!" He shoved his brother once more.

* * *

><p>Kurogane had to look up. There was a lot of noise coming from the building. His eyes caught sight of one of the windows on the upper floor and fought the urge to sigh. The Fluorite twins were obviously having a food fight if the flying cookies were any indication. Then without warning, one of the cookies was thrown out of the window.<p>

Without much effort, Kurogane caught it and glanced at it. Turning around, he shyly bit into the cookie and made a sound of content. "Hm…not bad." He then heard giggling from above. _Crap._ He looked over his shoulder to see Fai waving at him and Yuui crossing his arms; both having a smile on their faces.

"I hope you like it~!" Fai shouted. "It was made with love~!"

"No, it wasn't." Yuui yelled. "Don't listen to my brother; he's just happy that you're up and about." He then grinned mischievously. "Plus it'd be a shame for brother if he doesn't get to see your fantastic physique—"

Kurogane watched as a red-face Fai tackled Yuui to the ground. With a faint blush, the gym teacher could shake his head. "Idiot blonde twins."

* * *

><p><em>Snow.<em>

_There's snow around._

_But why?_

_No…how?_

_How is that possible?_

_It's spring._

_God, it's so cold._

_I'm shivering._

_Am I outside?_

…_._

_You're here._

_Why are you here again?_

_And what are you wearing?_

_Wait…._

_What am I wearing?_

_Are we waiting for something?_

_We must be._

_There are people around us._

_And...children._

_We're surrounded. _

_It's nighttime and it's snowing._

_So why can't I move?_

…_._

_Something's coming; isn't it?_

_That's why you're nor talking._

_That's why I can't open my mouth._

_The water…_

_A river…_

_A castle…_

_It's breaking down._

_But I hear nothing._

_I see nothing._

_No…_

_Wait…_

_The river…_

_Something's there._

_I can feel it._

_You can too._

_Can't you?_

_With that smile._

_That damn smile of yours._

_Just what are you hiding-_

"_**There."**_

_What the—_

* * *

><p>Kurogane yelped as the back of his head hit the wall. He groaned as he sat up straight on his chair. "Damn it." He rubbed the sore spot as he winced in pain. He then jumped as he heard a ring. He then relaxed as he noticed that it was his cell phone on the desk. Rolling his eyes, he took the phone and opened it. "Yeah?"<p>

"_My, my. Aren't we cheerful today?"_

"….Mother…?"

"_Of course it is dear; who else would it be?"_

"…." Kurogane wisely decided not to answer that. There were at least ten people who would call and make his day hell. Best not let mother know. "So…what's going on then?" He awkwardly started. "I trust everything's fine on your end."

"_You're such a sweetheart." _His mother giggled softly. _"Always thinking of everyone before yourself. My knight in shining armor."_

Kurogane blushed. "Mother…you promised me you wouldn't mention that nickname ever again." _'Years later and she still remembers that. And I already got enough grief from father.'_ When he was a kid, he sort of looked up to his mother like some sort of queen which was okay at the time. She was beautiful, just and kind. He wanted to protect her like the warrior he thought he was. Thus the eventual nickname that he both liked and hated.

"_Oh, but it was a lovely nickname. I sure loved it and the neighbors loved it too. And that lovely little black-haired girl who you had a crush on-"_

"Mother!"

"_Of course. Still a very modest boy." _His mother's voice held a smile. "_But enough about me, I want to hear you and how you've been." _

Leaning back on his chair, Kurogane frowned. "I've been…doing fine." He wasn't lying; he _was_ doing fine. "Academy's as crazy as ever and…everything's great." If anyone knew Kurogane, he wasn't a person of conversation. Even on the phone he had little to say.

"_I see."_ The tone from his mother's voice made Kurogane worry a bit. _"So nothing exciting or interesting happened at the academy. Nothing at all." _

"….Nothing worth talking about." Now Kurogane felt like his five year old self again; trying to beat around the bush when he knew mother had some knowledge about something; like knowing where the bruises were when he was rough-housing with other kids. She just had that kind of gift.

"_I see…so Yuuko-san called us out of the blue for nothing." _Her tone made it like a statement more than a question. Then there was a pause on the other end.

Kurogane gulped. "M-Mother? Are you there?" Even though he couldn't see his mother's face; he had a feeling that she had a firm but thoughtful look on her face. "Mother….?"

Then there was a sigh. "_Kurogane….was it true? Were you hurt while working some time ago?" _Her voice never wavered but there was a hint of worry.

"…..Yes." Kurogane sighed. "The chairman doesn't lie. I….I passed out and was resting in the infirmary." He didn't like making his mother upset but if there's one thing he had learned through his parents; lying doesn't help. It just delays the inevitable.

"_Oh Kurogane…." _Now her voice was filled with nothing but worry. "_Oh my sweet child…"_

It took a lot of control for the gym teacher _not_ to bang his head on his desk. "Mother, it's okay now, I'm fine. In fact I've never been better." He knew it was futile; when mothers had heard that their children was hurt under any circumstances; it's almost impossible to change the subject.

"_Darling, I have no doubt that you're better now, I can hear it. But it doesn't change the fact that you were hurt. When I heard the news about your well-being compromised, I had to calm your father down so he wouldn't hurt himself too." _There was movement on the other end. _"It's a good thing that we're coming to visit you; so we can get to see our little man. Well or not."_

The gym teacher nodded though he knew she couldn't see it. "Yeah…I guess…it's fine." He held back a groan. "You know…you don't have to come visit me right away. There are better times to visit. Like in the summer; Christmas break…." _'Or never….' _He added mentally.

His mother tsk-ed on the other end. "_Nonsense, Kurogane. Any time is a good time to see you. If you're worried about where we're staying or how much money will be spent, don't fret. We got it covered. In fact, we're just packing up the car as we speak."_

"….." Kurogane with all his stubbornness wanted to persuade his parents that visiting him would be…well not a _bad_ idea but not a good one either. There were millions of reasons why he wanted to put off the visit as much as he can; one of them was the blonde idiot who will never live it down if he saw his parents.

But alas, his talent never was persuasion. Otherwise he wouldn't be a gym teacher.

"_We'll be seeing you in just a few days. Before coming, we're going to visit the family grave to pay our respects to our relatives. I'm sure you have visited as well at some point."_

"Of course I did." Kurogane took a few days off last month so he can go to the cemetery to clean the stone tomb and say a few prayers. He never told anyone; not even Yuuko or Fai that he went there. But if Yuuko of all people knew, she didn't pry too much into it. Guess even the chairman had limits. "I guess, I'll be seeing you then." Kurogane stated; finally defeated.

"_Of course. I bet we'll have a great time; just the three of us. Oh! Maybe you can introduce us to that lovely blonde you keep talking about over the phone. I would love to meet him."_

It didn't take a genius to know who she was referring to and thankfully Kurogane's a fairly intelligent man. "Mother I've told you this before; that blonde is not _lovely_. He's the most idiotic, simple-minded, giddy little….person I have ever met." He was very close to saying 'moron' but his mother has a thing of insulting someone like that.

"_And yet he's all I ever hear from you. You never waste time talking about things that doesn't interest you and if there's anything that does, it would be that blonde….what was his name again?"_

"Fai, mother. His name's Fai."

"_Oh yes, that young man." _His mother giggled. "_Well whatever the case, I hope we get to see this person and see if he's fitting for you. After all, love knows no bounds."_

That last sentence made Kurogane's brain shut down for a mere second before he found his voice. "Wait mother, what do you mean by that-"

"_Oh dear, your father's calling me. I think it's time to go." _His mother said hastily. "_Guess I have to cut this call short."_

"Mother—"

"_Well I'll let you know when we're near, okay? Try to take better care of yourself until then."_

"Hold on a sec—"

"_Love you sweetie." _Then that was that.

Kurogane stared at his phone like it grew another head. Was his mother that cunning as the Chairman. Considering how he had seen women and how they 'work', he wouldn't put it past her. However, what did love had to do with anything? Sure he talked about Fai (or rather complained about him) every time he was in touch with his parents but that really doesn't mean he liked the blonde; more so then a friend….

…right?

A knock on the door snapped Kurogane out of his personal zone as he grunted. "Come in."

"Kurogane-sensei?" Watanuki's head popped in around the doorway. "Are you busy?"

"Nope." Kurogane replied. "What do you want?"

Watanuki stepped in and had his hands behind his back. "I-I wanted to give you something. You know…to cheer you up since the…that incident."

The gym teacher took a good look at the student and his eyes soften in sympathy. The poor boy was shaking a bit and his eyes were a bit teary. Now that he thought about it, he didn't see the boy at all today. Maybe he was taking a breather from the whole situation. Why was that, he didn't know. "Spit it out already. I don't bite."

Nodding, Watanuki showed the gym teacher what was behind his back. "For you." In his hands was a picture frame; simple yet stylish along with a small bag of chocolates; possibly dark chocolate. "I know you hate sweets but I didn't know what else to give you."

"That's fine." Kurogane went up to Watanuki and ruffled his hair. "Thanks for the gift. You didn't have to but I appreciate it."

Finding himself smiling, Watanuki gave the man the gift. "No problem. Well I should be off; the jerk and Himawari are waiting."

Kurogane nodded. "Don't worry too much. Life's crappy but we make it through okay."

Watanuki stopped as his hand was on the doorway before nodded at the man and leaving the room.

Placing the gift on the desk, Kurogane then planted himself back in his chair with a heavy sigh. It may be just a little while since he was close to normal again but he can tell that it shook the whole school. Fuuma knew it, Yuuko knew, hell even he had an idea that Fai knew. But crazy stuff had happened to the academy now and again.

But he also knew that it wasn't often that anyone would pass out of the blue and then just be fine again.

Rubbing his forehead, he wondered if he was just cursed with bad luck or his fate was that cruel. Feeling a bit bored, Kurogane's eyes wondered to the gift…only to sit up straight when something was different. On top of the small bag was a thin envelope. It was cream-colored and it seemed a bit worn out. Picking it up, the gym teacher saw just two words on the front.

**To Kurogane**

Scoffing, Kurogane tossed the envelope on the desk carelessly. He didn't see it on Watanuki when he came. He could be dreaming again; but that would mean the phone call was fake too and that was real enough.

Maybe it was a dream _inside _of a dream.

"That's it." Kurogane shook his head. "No more watching that damn _Inception_ movie. It fucks my mind as it is."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for dinner. It was good."<p>

Yuui smiled as he leaned on the doorway. "Think nothing of it. I just made too much again and you looked like you needed the meal." He then looked behind him where there was a couch and a bit of blonde hair was sticking out from the end. "But I think brother enjoyed the fact that you came. He seems happy."

Kurogane huffed angrily. "Of course the moron was happy; that meant he can annoy me longer today. Honestly; how many arms does your twin have?"

"Sometimes I ask myself the same question." Yuui chuckled. "But all funny stuff aside, I'm glad he was doing better. You know the whole…_that_." He decided to word it as short as possible.

"I know." Kurogane rolled his eyes; his hands full because of Watanuki's gift. "The creep was just as confused as the rest of us. Apparently, I'm _special_."

"I wouldn't use that word in this kind of situation." Yuui pointed out. "I mean…you were almost in a coma and all. Plus what you told me, it could happen again if you're not careful."

"I'm not an idiot." Kurogane argued. "I'm trying to follow that creep's advice and tone it down for a bit. No early morning training, no overtime and definitely not taking the bait for your brother's antics. And believe me, just thinking about it is stressful enough."

Yuui nodded. "Well then, since the three of us are on the same page, how did it go with your parents situation?"

"They're coming in a few days." Kurogane groaned. "So I was wondering if you can keep the moron away from my house during that time."

"Why?"

"…." Kurogane didn't want to say that his parents see Fai was a potential boyfriend for him. Yuui was a nice guy to be around but like Fai, he was very protective about his sibling. He assumed that the cooking teacher might not be too keen on the two of them hooking up. It could it a bit awkward. "Uh…you know….parents being parents and junk."

"Oh I see." Yuui smiled. "Well, I'll try my best but I can't make promises. Brother's very sneaky and can get out of my sight before anyone realizes it."

"Well, that's better than nothing." Kurogane decided that some plan was still good. "I'm off then. Tell the moron that I said goodnight."

"Will do." Yuui watched as Kurogane went down the steps and walked down the sidewalk. He waved at the gym teacher with a polite smile. However as he closed the front door, the smile turned a bit sly. "You heard all of that, didn't you?"

"…."

"Brother, I know you're awake. The only reason Kurogane doesn't know is because you pretended to drink that champagne whole when it was really sparkling cider." Yuui heard a soft chuckle before he was looking at a very similar face smiling back at him.

"Well I wanted to have a little bit of fun." Fai stated as if it was a fact. His smile then softened. "So…Kuro-Kuro's parents are coming, huh?"

"It would seem so." Yuui nodded. "Still worried?"

"Not so much now." Fai responded as he stretched. "If Kuro-sama's mommy and daddy are coming then he'll be happy. He may be grumpy but he loves his little family."

"Yeah. Hard to believe he only has very few relatives compared to us." Yuui commented. "And he's an only child too. I can't imagine what that must be like."

Fai made a noise as his eyes were glazed with sadness. "Kurogane must have been a very lonely boy."

* * *

><p><em>It's dark again.<em>

_But there' s a streetlamp._

_Am I on the street?_

_Looks more like a alleyway._

_What am I doing in an alleyway?_

…_._

_Syaoran…or is that Syaoron?_

…_._

_No…it's definitely Syaoran._

_I can tell._

_He's looking at me._

_He's saying something._

_But I can't hear him._

…_._

_I don't get what's happening._

_Why are we here?_

_And why am I holding a sword?_

_I don't see that blonde anywhere either._

_Is he gone?_

_Did he die?_

…_._

_No._

_He's just not here._

…_._

_Demons._

_Demons everywhere._

_The kid sure can fight._

_But he's kicking…not hitting._

_Why is that?_

_Is there something wrong with him?_

_Who taught you to fight?_

…_._

_What?_

_There's demons behind me?_

_How did that-_

"**Heh."**

_It's you again!_

_What's happening?_

_**Who are you**__?_

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a dark room, there was figure looming upon a big mirror with a blank expression. Only the mirror wasn't reflecting the figure but was showing something else entirely. On the glass it was revealing a sleeping man; tossing and turning in bed; no doubt seeing something that wasn't meant to be seen.<p>

Then the mirror showed three beings that were searching for something. Something was lost to them not too long ago.

Then the mirror showed a young man who was performing spells and making charms for the people who would enter the domain was now his; with feelings dread and sadness covered by powers and a strong facade.

The figure sneered as a hand waved in front of the mirror; making it return to its natural form. Then it walked across the room and looked up at something. It smirked.

"**Soon…"** It whispered. "**Soon I will have his soul and my wish will be granted. Even without that damn shopkeeper's help. Then we'll be happy once again.**"

What she was looking at didn't answer. But as the sun was rising; it gave a gleam of light. It looked metal but it wasn't a weapon. In fact it looked like some sort of arm…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I...regret...nothing!<strong>

**XD  
><strong>


End file.
